Amiga Mía
by Tsukire
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría cuando las dos personas más cercanas a ti te traicionan? ¿Te resignarías a perder su amor? Debido a sus pedidos pensé hacer este fic un poco más largo.
1. Amiga mía

Hola otra vez! ¿ Cómo están? No crean que se han librado de mí…aún no. Bueno esta vez hice algo que tampoco va dirigido para Ranma y Akane…bueno al primero si…pero Akane….Descúbranlo ustedes mismos.

* * *

Amiga mía.

Sé que estoy totalmente loca por tratar de hacer eso…incluso aunque le prometí que no diría nada, aquí estoy asumiendo toda la responsabilidad, yo no debería de hacerlo el muy cobarde se limpia las manos para dejarme todo a mí. Toco suavemente la puerta, tu tan gentil preguntas qué quien es…mi voz te suena familiar así que abres rápidamente la puerta sorprendida puesto que no acostumbro venir mucho a verte.

-¿Qué sucede?-  
-Akane…tengo que decirte algo importante, algo que…me siento culpable, siento que si no te lo digo en cualquier momento voy a estallar-.  
-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que tu quieras-

Dude unos momentos, vi tu mirada tan llena de alegría, de comprensión…no debía merecer ni siquiera que me miraras, desee salir corriendo de ahí, pero a diferencia de él, yo enfrento los problemas de frente…aunque esto me cueste perderte como amiga-.

-Antes que nada Akane…prométeme que a pesar de lo que te diga no me interrumpirás, ni mucho menos vas a alterarte…hasta que termine podrás decirme lo que tú quieras…¿De acuerdo?-.  
-Lo prometo-

Óyeme…por favor, no digas nada, perdóname  
anoche, entre sus brazos me sentí…realmente una mujer  
sé que tu creerás que es solo un juego entre los dos  
te juro que esta vez me enamoré…como nunca me enamoré

-Akane…yo…yo- un enorme dudo comenzaba a formarse en mi garganta, mi voz se quebraba y mi corazón palpitaba velozmente…"tienes que ser valiente" me decía a mí misma.  
-Akane, yo…-Di un lento suspiro, sabía a lo que tenía que enfrentarme, pero aún así tenía que decírtelo de una forma delicada.  
-Akane…ayer, mientras…bueno, después de…-¡Maldición! ¡No puedo encontrar las palabras perfectas! Y es que la realidad es que para esta ocasión ninguna palabra era perfecta.  
-Oye, creo que estás muy nerviosa ¿Qué tal si esperamos hasta mañana? Así descansas y…-  
-¡No! Esto no puede esperar Akane- Alcé la voz lo suficiente como para haber que Akane me viera con extrañeza.  
-lo que tengo que decirte…es…que..bueno…yo….ayer, estuve…con Ranma-

Akane pestañeo un par de veces sorprendida y emitió una leve carcajada, yo quedé en shock, se lo había dicho y ella ¿SE había reído? No es algo que Akane hubiera hecho.

-¿Eso era todo?, No sé por qué armar tanto escándalo-.  
-¿De verdad entendiste? Y aún así, ¿Te ríes?  
-Es que no hay nada que entender, estuviste con Ranma platicando y ya.-

No pude evitar tomar una expresión totalmente pálida, Akane no había entendido nada…eso lo complicaba todo.

-Akane, yo no estuve con él platicando-  
-¿Ah no?, ¿Entonces?-.  
-Akane, estuve con él…en mi cuarto…en…mi cama…-

Akane había cambiado su mirada a una nostálgica, poco a poco sus ojos dejaban de tener brillo. ¡Por fin entendió!

-Nabiki ¿Tu…no querrás decir que…tu y Ranma…tuvieron…bueno….¿Ya sabes no?-

no pude darle una repuesta afirmativa a Akane simplemente bajé la mirada hacía el suelo y no pude contener mis lágrimas.

-Akane, todo esto tiene una explicación…él estaba vulnerable por que habían roto el compromiso y yo….quise controlarlo pero todo paso tan rápido…se me salió de las manos- gritaba desesperada no me importaba que me viera llorando, sabía cómo se sentía Akane, ella simplemente había entrado en trance…al parecer no escuchaba nada de lo que yo decía, volteo a verme con lágrimas en los ojos y lentamente se fue alejando de mi.

-Nabiki ¿Cómo pudiste? Tu sabías que yo…-  
-Akane sé que tienes derecho a decir cosas muy malas de mi, pero prometiste dejarme terminar…así que te lo ruego, déjame explicarte todo.  
-Te escucho-  
-Ayer escuché su pelea, de hecho todos aquí la escuchamos, ustedes rompieron el compromiso…la verdad nunca entendí por qué se pelearon pero eso es lo de menos, Ranma fue a su habitación muy triste, pero justo cuando iba a entrar le dije que pasara a mi cuarto que por cierta cantidad de dinero le podría decir como en contentarte, el accedió y entró. Después de unos instantes, yo…no sé cómo paso, pero estábamos en mi cama, él sobre mí besándome y plasmando toda clase de caricias sobre mi cuerpo, yo sabía que estaba mal…pero algo dentro de mí me decía que no quería parar…yo…lo siento Akane. Pero esa noche basto para enamorarme de él…así es Akane, me he enamorado de Ranma, ayer algo en mí despertó…era ese amor que por tanto tiempo le tuve guardado. Sé que tal vez me odies y me lo merezco, puedes pensar que soy la culpable pero no puedes reprocharme mucho…ustedes ya habían roto su compromiso…él ya no está atado a ti.

Esperaba escuchar unas palabras de aliento de Akane, no pedía mucho tal vez un "Nabiki…lo entiendo, no sabías lo que hacías" o quizá un "Nabiki…tranquila, todo estará bien" en vez de eso la palma de tu mano encajó perfectamente en mi mejilla…dejando una dolorosa marca en mí, sentía el ardor de mi mejilla…no tuve la cara para verte frente a frente pero por tu respiración tan lenta y tus sollozos…deduje que te había destrozado, a mi propia hermana…mi propia sangre y le había destruido todos tus sueños…después de todo creo que Nabiki no era invencible.

-¿Cómo pudiste?- decías llorando a mares, sé que tienes toda la razón…soy la peor basura que pues encontrarte, lastimar a mi propia hermana de esta forma, era imperdonable.  
-Akane…entiéndeme…Ranma estaba vulnerable y…-  
-Te aprovechaste de su estado, pero que va…si Ranma hubiera estado tan mal como dices no habría hecho eso….me traicionaron, tu…mi propia hermana, me arrebataste al hombre que más amo en este mundo… ¿por qué Nabiki? Sé que no soy la mejor de las hermanas ni soy un ejemplo a seguir, sé que no soy muy bonita ni tampoco gentil…soy grosera y tiendo a llevarme fácilmente por mis emociones, pero siempre he hecho lo posible por ser una buena hermana por respetarlas…y a pesar de esto, no te odio ni a ti ni a Ranma, no puedo odiarlos ¿Cómo odiar lo que alguna vez amé? Yo jamás te he hecho daño Nabiki ¿Por qué tu si? ¿Por qué?

Me daba pena verte en ese estado, no te había visto llorar así desde la muerte de nuestra madre…¿Por qué? Realmente ni yo misma sé, tal vez solo fue un impulso…me hubiera encantado abrazarte y decirte que todo esta bien a fin y al cabo soy tu hermana y como tal mi deber es apoyarte…peor ahora, en este estado no puedo…no tengo las palabras precisas, ni siquiera voz ni cara para hablarte.

-Akane…lo siento-  
-¿Lo siento? Es todo lo que puedes decir…con un "lo siento" no vas arreglar todo Nabiki…ya nada se podrá arreglar…yo amo a Ranma, me estaba armando de valor para decírselo, ahora nunca más podré ni siquiera mirarlo…me dan…lástima-.

Akane hablando de esa forma podía ser tan cruel sin ocupar la fuerza física, de cualquier otra persona no me hubiera importado, pero de Akane…aunque tratase de mostrarme fuerte y calmada, por dentro…estaba…vacía.

-Akane, cálmate, así no llegaremos a nada.-  
-Nunca llegaremos a nada…¡Entiéndelo! Te acostaste con mi único amor. ¿Calmarme? ¡Con un demonio Nabiki! ¿Cómo quieres que me calme en una situación así?-

Tus gritos reinaban en toda la casa, ahorita no me importaba que viniera alguien a callarte, tienes razón…me merezco todo esto.

-Akane, podrás decirme lo que quieras, podrás rebajarme hasta lo más ruin, podrás ofenderme y quitarme mi dignidad…pero hay algo que jamás podrás quitarme…el amor hacía Ranma…por qué a ti te ama con locura pero a mi también me quiere-.  
-¡Eso no es cierto! Él estaba vulnerable…¡tu lo dijiste!-  
-Es cierto, pero si hubieras sentido cómo me besaba, cómo me tocaba…él también me quiere…porque al igual que yo…lo gozo-.  
-¡Cállate!

Nuevamente recibo otro golpe por parte tuya…me duelen como no te imaginas, un golpe más y caeré al piso.

-podrás golpearme lo que quieras es más…mátame a golpes, pero aún después de muerta, seguiré amándolo-  
-¡Eres una sínica! ¡Vete de mi habitación! ¡No quiero verte!-.

Lentamente me dí la vuelta y me dirigí hacía la puerta…con delicadeza limpie con mi codo el rastro de sangre en mi labio superior…para ser sincera, pensé que esto sería peor, salgo lentamente de tu cuarto no sin antes escuchar unas palabras tuyas.

-Puedes quedártelo, es todo tuyo…después de todo…la basura a su lugar-

Ese comentario me hirió pero no pude evitar emitir una sonrisa, salí de tu cuarto lentamente…suspiré como nunca antes lo había hecho. Escuché que alguien venía subiendo las escaleras…no me dio tiempo ni de limpiarme bien la sangre cuando ahí estaba él…mirándome atónito…aún estando en este estado esa mirada azulada me hace estremecer.

-Nabiki ¿Qué te paso en la cara?-  
-Se lo he contado todo Ranma…Akane ya lo sabe-

pude notar como tus ojos se abrían rápidamente, bajaste tu mirada y apretaste con fuerza tus puños.

-¿Por qué se lo contaste? Prometimos que no diríamos nada…esa noche solo fue equivocación-.  
-¿Querías engañarla para toda la vida? Algún día tendría que saberlo…Akane no es tonta. ¿Una equivocación? ¿Acaso no gritabas mi nombre? ¿Acaso no lo gozaste igual que yo?-  
-Eso no tiene nada qué ver y Akane ¿Cómo reaccionó?-

Lentamente te mostré la parte superior de mi labio y mi mano llena de la sangre que anteriormente había limpiado.

-Pudo ser peor ¿No crees?-  
-¿Pero qué dices? Pudo matarte-  
-Pero no lo hizo-  
-Voy a hablar en este instante con ella-  
-Ranma, si quieres seguir viviendo…será mejor que no la molestes, está muy dolida…se siente traicionada y nos llamó…basura-.

Estas palabras tuvieron eco en el chico de la trenza…¿Acaso él también se lo merecía? Claro que sí…la engañó y con su propia hermana…no tenía excusa ni mucho menos obtendría un perdón por parte de Akane….Ranma la amaba con locura…pero había cometido un error… el más estúpido y horrible.

-Será mejor que la dejemos descansar…tiene mucho que pensar, pero qué tal si tu y yo descansamos esta noche…juntos-

Esa última palabra te la susurré al oído pegando mi cuerpo hacía ti…tu rápidamente me empujaste y me miraste con ¿Enojo? ¿Lástima? ¿Tristeza? Para ser sincera no sabía cuál era…tal vez eran las tres juntas.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso Nabiki? ¿No comprendes la gravedad del asunto? Yo amo a Akane, entiéndelo-  
-¿y eso de qué te sirve ahora? Pase lo que pase, digas lo que digas…le conté la verdad y hagas lo que hagas ella jamás te creerá…porque la traicionamos…jugamos con sus sentimientos ¿Qué se siente ser un chico malo?  
-Nabiki no sé qué demonios te pasa…pero yo haré lo posible por recuperar a Akane-  
-¿Por qué insistes en eso? Soy mejor que ella…porque tu también me amas-.

Y para tu sorpresa y la mía te dí un beso…nuevamente volví a experimentar esta sensación no sé como Akane había desaprovechado tantas ocasiones como está…me encantan tus labios tan suaves, ¡Lo sabía! También me quieres lo supe cuando rodeaste con fuerza mi cintura y acercaste mi cuerpo al tuyo…lentamente fuimos caminando a mi cuarto…y una vez más, Akane…era la que sobraba, pobre de mi hermanita…le estoy robando al hombre que ama, aunque no me lo crean…me siento mal, pero tal vez…sólo tal vez por una cierta cantidad de dinero…podría devolvérselo…

* * *

Hola de nuevo! ¡No me odien! Por fis por fis…fue una idea que surgió así de la nada, tal vez mostré a Nabiki demasiado fría…no lo sé, pero a pesar de la situación, no podía dejar a Nabiki sin su orgullo…sé que sono cruel, pero era Nabiki…tenía que hacerla sonar ambiciosa…

El final fue lo más cruel…de hecho deseaba poner algo más bonito….pero no me resistí. No me arrepiento puesto que Nabiki por dinero es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

No se si a todos los escritores nos pasa (por lo menos a mi si) pero cuando escribimos una historia en la cual narramos en 1ra persona…nos centramos tanto en el/ella, que terminamos adoptando su identidad…a mí me pasa, tal vez por que yo acostumbro a soñar hasta despierta…peor creo que a la mayoría (si no es que a todos nos ha pasado alguna vez). Bueno ya no los aburro con mis traumas…dejen reviews, espero que les haya gustado…fue difícil adaptarme al personaje de Nabiki…muy difícil.

Adiós…cuídense y gracias a todas las personas que me mandan reviews…realmente los aprecio.


	2. ¿Para qué?

Hola nuevamente! He leído varios reviews acerca de una continuación de este fic, bueno pues he decidido complacerlos, la verdad es que a mi también me había parecido un final muy cruel, así que me arrepentí jiji. Como pudieron ver desde el primer capítulo esta historia es totalmente diferente a las que acostumbro hacer.

¿Para qué?

Todo había sucedido de una extraña manera, ¿Cómo fue que habíamos terminado así? ¿Cómo pudo mi propia hermana hacerme una porquería de ese tipo? ¿Se merecían mi perdón? Ni siquiera él me había dado la cara desde esa vez. Había pasado una semana desde que Nabiki vino a contarme lo sucedido, yo seguía lastimada, tenía mi corazón carbonizado pero aún con las pequeñas cenizas lo seguía amando, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué amar a alguien que solo te causa dolor? Dedo decir que todo eso me afecto ¿y a quién no? No creo que sea muy agradable que tu hermana, tu propia sangre te traicione.

A pesar de todo eso traté de hablar con él, de aclarar las cosas, de hacerle saber que yo podría perdonarle todo por que lo que siento por él es más fuerte que todo lo que ha hecho, pero el nunca quiso hablar conmigo, todo había cambiado, ya no íbamos juntos a la escuela como antes, incluso había pedido su cambió de salón, en los recesos el simplemente trataba de estar en un lugar alejado, cuando regresábamos a casa todo el día se la pasaba entrenando, nunca comíamos juntos, aunque cree que no sé nada, el come en el U-chan, dudo que se atreva a ir al Nekohanten, cologne y Shampoo lo matarían después de que yo les dije toda la verdad.

FLASH BACK

Habían pasado dos días desde que me entere, estaba muy triste, no había parado de llorar ni siquiera dormir me ayudaba por que en mis sueños veía a Ranma con Nabiki riéndose de mí. Simplemente no quería saber nada del mundo, me habían engañado, mi hermana y el hombre que amo me vieron la cara de idiota. Escuché un sonido muy familiar, era la bicicleta de la amazona que se paró enfrente de mi, tenía una mirada penetrante y altanera.

-¿Qué hacer por aquí?-  
-Eso no te importa Shampoo, déjame en paz- dije pasándome de largo.  
-Shampoo no dejarte ir, tener que acabar contigo, así Ranma escogerme-  
-¿Por qué crees que haría eso?-soné irónica y levanté la vista para encararla.  
-Shampoo ser mucho mejor que chica violenta, ser linda, tener un buen cuerpo, mejores modales y amar a Ranma mucho-

Yo tenía ambos puños cerrados sé que debía haberme contenido, no debía ceder ante sus provocaciones, pero yo estaba demasiado herida como para soportar más humillaciones.

-¿Acaso no te has enterado?- dije con una media sonrisa.  
-¿De qué cosa Shampoo tener que enterarse?-  
-Pero si todo Nerima lo anda divulgando, Ranma ya no es mi prometido- dije con un nudo en la garganta, a pesar de que me costaba trabajo decirlo, no podría dejar que Shampoo se saliese con la suya,  
-¿Ser enserio? Ranma dejarte- la amazona sonrió y dio unos cuantos saltos.  
-Así es Shampoo, me dejo a mi pero también te dejó a ti-

Shampoo adquirió un semblante serio y en sus ojos divagaba la sorpresa y la ignorancia. Me miró firmemente con el ceño fruncido.

-Shampoo no entender lo que Akane decir-  
-Es muy simple Shampoo, Ranma no quiere nada conmigo, pero tampoco contigo ni con ninguna otra loca que ande de ofrecida con él-

Shampoo parpadeó un par de veces, la verdad yo no quise decir eso, pero tenía que sacar toda mi ira, frustración y la tristeza que llevaba dentro.

-Shampoo querer explicación-  
-Te la daré-

Así fue como comencé a explicarle todo lo que Nabiki me había dicho, también acerca de cómo Ranma comenzaba a evadirme, ya casi no lo veía como antes, no habíamos intercambiado ninguna palabra. A cada palabra que decía el rostro de Shampoo iba palideciendo cada vez más, al principio no me creyó, era de esperarse pero logré convencerla.

-Ranma ser un maldito, preferir a otra Tendo que a Shampoo-  
-Al fin y al cabo tus encantos no compitieron contra una Tendo- esa frase ha estado resonando desde aquel día en la cabeza de Shampoo. Me sentía mal por la forma en la que la había tratado, pero ya estaba cansada de sus humillaciones además no estaba de muy buen humor, tenía que desquitarme con alguien.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Tal vez no debí ser tan dura con Shampoo, pero tenía que saberlo, tampoco era justo que no se enterara al igual que ella Ukyo y Kodachi ya lo saben, Kodachi lo tomó muy mal, tanto que intentó atacar a mi hermana pero por favor ¿De qué iba a temer la chica materialista de Nabiki? Si ahí estaría él para protegerla y así fue, Kodachi no logró tocarle ni un pelo a Nabiki gracias al gran artista marcial. Debo admitir que le estoy muy agradecida por haber hecho eso, a pesar de ser hermanas yo no soy tan poca cosa como lo es ella.

Pero regresemos al comportamiento de mi ex prometido, el ha cambiado totalmente, rara vez cuando lo logro ver en el día, no soporta estar en el mismo lugar que yo, incluso intento cambiarse de casa, pero mi padre no lo dejo, dijo que ahora se tenía que responsabilizar de sus actos junto con Nabiki.

Había tantas preguntas que quería hacerle a Ranma ¿Por qué con Nabiki? ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Acaso se dejó llevar por ella? ¿Qué le habrá dicho Nabiki? ¿Por qué me engañó con ella? Pude haberlo soportado de todas pero menos de mi propia hermana.

Quisiera escuchar todas sus razones, por lo menos merezco una explicación a todo, Ranma había cambiado, se había vuelto más frío, ¿Dónde quedaron esos hermosos y destellantes ojos azules qué le daban un brillo a mi vida? ¿Dónde quedo aquel hombre que se preocupaba por mí, qué me salvaba, que me defendía de cualquier idiota que se quisiera acercar?

Recuerdo muy bien una ocasión hace 3 días en la escuela yo estaba platicando cómodamente con mis amigas cuando un tipo se me acercó, me jaló varias veces e intentó besarme, yo como siempre me defendí pero por alguna razón no tenía fuerzas ni ánimos para seguir luchando, así que logró su cometido sus labios se unieron a los míos, yo cerré mis ojos llorando y en mi mente se repetía su nombre, pero esta ocasión no llegó para darle su merecido al imbécil, me soltó y se alejó sonriendo sin embargo yo limpié bruscamente mis labios con mi muñeca y para mi sorpresa ahí estaba él, viéndome fríamente para después darse la vuelta y seguir platicando como si nada con sus amigos. ¿Qué estaba pasando? El no era mi Ranma.

Yo también había cambiado mucho, me había vuelto más insensible, más callada, casi no comía ni salía de mi cuarto eso le preocupaba mucho a mi padre y a mi hermana pero a pesar de todo jamás deje que vieran mi sufrimiento. Me volví más fuerte, pensé que la única forma de superar todo esto es siendo indiferente, decidí superarlo y olvidarme de Ranma para siempre. Ya no quedaba nada de la pequeña y dulce Akane Tendo. Todas las acciones del hombre que yo amaba fueron acabando con mi carácter tan dulce.

De alguna forma sentía que era injusto que Ranma tuviese algo con mi hermana ¿Acaso yo no tenía derecho a ser feliz? Por supuesto que si, ya no era la niña inmadura y tonta de antes. Recuerdo como fue que empecé a pensar así, yo estaba llorando en mi cama, el dolor me iba matando poco a poco, la tristeza y la cólera me torturaban, cuando decidí pararme frente al espejo limpié con brusquedad todas mis lagrimas, agarré un vestido, el más bonito que tenía de color rosa pastel con una cinta amarilla en la cintura, acomodé mi cabello y maquille mis párpados, mejillas, enchiné mis pestañas y pinté mis labios, realmente lucía muy linda. ¿Por qué alguien como yo iba a estar pasando por estas miserias? Yo no merecía esto, nunca le había hecho nada a nadie, ni siquiera pasaba por mi mente el lastimar a las personas, pero no iba a dejar que Ranma ni Nabiki ni nadie más me volviese a pisotear…ya no.

En la escuela yo era totalmente otra, no es por presumir, pero traía a los chicos babeando por mí, en realidad nunca me interesó ninguno de ellos, solo eran unos pobres tontos que obedecían cualquier cosa que yo dijera, era muy cómodo puesto que ya no tenía que cargar mis cosas para ir a un salón, siempre estaba rodeada de los chicos más populares de toda la escuela, atraía a todos menos a él, siempre se mostraba tan indiferente incluso si yo coqueteara con alguien estando en frente de él, no sabía si le molestaba y si así era jamás lo demostraba. A pesar de volverme así yo seguía amándolo, mi corazón seguía teniendo su nombre grabado y mi mente no dejaba de recordar sus facciones.

A pesar de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y mi nueva transformación, mis lazos con Shampoo se habían intensificado habíamos logrado tener muy buena comunicación después de todo ya no teníamos motivo para seguir peleándonos, ya no teníamos un sueño, para nosotros el amor solo era para las personas estúpidas.

Llegue como de costumbre al nekohanten, debo decir que mi cambio se lo debo en parte a Shampoo, ella me sugirió la idea, a decir verdad siempre pensé que era muy infantil y boba pero he comprendido que lo hacía por amor además éramos muy inmaduras.

-Akane llegar temprano hoy-  
-Me salté las últimas clases-  
-ah-

La amazona me sirvió algo de ramen.

-y ¿Cómo estar?-  
-Como siempre- contesté secamente.  
-¿Akane querer librarse de este dolor?-  
-No sé a qué que te refieres-  
-Shampoo saber que Akane todavía sufrir por Ranma-  
-Eso no es cierto-  
-Entonces Akane perderse de una grandiosa idea de Shampoo- la amazona se disponía a levantarse cuando la curiosidad me ganó.  
-Te escucho-

Estuvimos charlando sobre la gran idea de Shampoo, al principio me pareció algo muy arriesgado, además yo jamás me rebajaría al nivel de esos dos, pero…no era muy mala idea, tenía tantas ganas de vengarme, de que él sintiera lo que yo estoy sintiendo en estos momentos, verlo retorcerse del dolor aunque eso signifique traicionar mis sentimientos.

-Shampoo saber muy bien que Akane enamorar a todos los hombres de su escuela-  
-Así es-  
-Bien, eso ser lo que Akane tener que hacer, para eso necesitar a Ryoga y a Kuno-  
-¿A ellos? ¿Para qué?-  
-Ser simple, Ranma no soportar a Ryoga y Kuno, pero Nabiki amar a Kuno ¿Cierto?-

Me quedé unos instantes pensativa, era muy cierto lo que ella me estaba diciendo, yo siempre he sabido que Nabiki amaba a Kuno, más allá de su dinero, pero nunca me había puesto a pensar por que amando a Nabiki se encaprichó con Ranma. Era algo difícil de entender, pero estaba cegada por el dolor, así que no lo dude dos veces y acepté.

Nabiki me había quitado lo que yo más amaba, ahora era mi turno, yo le iba a arrebatar lo más preciado para ella, pero tenía que hacer que me viera y el único lugar indicado era en el Dojo.

Ese día fui normalmente a la escuela, Shampoo me dijo que se encargaría de que Kuno llegase a mi casa y después yo me encargaría del resto. No podía fallar a pesar de que me diese asco no fallaría.

Yo estaba comiendo cuando escuché que alguien tocaba la puerta, salí corriendo y ví que en el césped estaban sentados ellos dos, Nabiki lo tenía abrazado y lo miraba de una forma que me causaba repugnancia, se paró para abrir pero la detuve, y le dije sonriente que yo abriría, ¿Tanto la había llegado a odiar? Pude haber estado sonriendo pero por dentro sentía un desprecio hacía ella.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado y ahí estaba él, llevaba un enorme ramo de rosas rojas, se acomodó el cabello detrás de su oreja y mi hermana pronunció su nombre con emoción, se acercó a él pero no tuvo éxito.

-¿Qué haces?- dije empujándola a un lado.  
-Akane ¿Qué te sucede?- se quedó anonadada.  
-¿Qué te sucede a ti? Tu vete con tu prometido no ves lo sorprendido que está con todo esto, Kuno vino a verme a mí ¿Verdad?- dije con un tono meloso que incluso a mi me dio náuseas.  
-Bu…bueno yo…recibí una carta tuya, ya sé que notaste mi atractivo hermosa Akane, por fin te diste cuenta que yo soy el gran merecedor de tu amor-

de verdad no sé si sonreía por compromiso o porque todo eso era muy gracioso. Sin pensarlo dos veces me lancé sobre él y deposité un brusco beso en sus labios, lo abracé por los hombros y presioné mi cuerpo con el de él, el posó sus manos en mi cintura e hizo lo mismo, tenía que soportar, seguramente vomitaría después de besarlo. Me separé lentamente de él y le sonreí con picardía, volteé a ver las expresiones de mi hermana y ahora mi cuñado, ella estaba sería, parecía congelada con una notable tristeza en sus ojos mientras que el también lucía sorprendido, pero no tardo tanto, tomó del brazo a Nabiki y entraron a la casa.

Salí con Kuno un rato, me compró unas cuantas cosas pero ya estaba aburrida de sus vanidosos discursos así que para deshacerme de él, le dije que entráramos a una tienda de ropa, le pedí que me esperara en los vestidores mientras yo regresaba con algunas prendas para probármelas, el tonto accedió y salí corriendo de ese lugar, quería regresar a mi casa y lavarme muy bien mis dientes puesto que no quería llevar la huella de sus labios en los míos simplemente era asqueroso.

El primer plan había salido muy bien, me acosté en mi cama dispuesta a dormir, había servido lo que hice, sentía mi corazón un poco más relajado estaba más tranquila, el sueño me estaba venciendo cuando alguien entró bruscamente a mi habitación.

-¿Qué haces aquí Nabiki?- dije furiosa.  
-Eso mismo vine a preguntarte yo ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?-  
-No sé a qué te refieres-  
-A Kuno- respiraba agitadamente.  
-Ah, no tengo nada que decir al respecto- estaba dispuesta a regresar a mi cama cuando me sujetó del brazo, me volteó y sentí en mi mejilla un ardor peculiar, me había golpeado, tenía mi cabeza de lado, estaba muy asombrada, ella nunca me había levantado la mano, pero que mas da, ese dolor no se compara con el que yo llevo dentro.  
-¿Qué te sucede?- me separé violentamente de ella.  
-¿Qué te sucede a ti? ¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino? ¿Qué quieres lograr?-  
-Yo no tengo por que darle explicaciones a nadie y mucho menos a alguien como tu-  
-¿Qué es lo que quieres con Kuno? ¡Déjalo en paz! El no te ha hecho nada, si quieres vengarte de alguien aquí estoy yo-

Solté una irónica carcajada, mi hermanita solía ser muy cómica en momentos como este.

-No digas tonterías Nabiki ¿Qué ganaría yo vengándome de ti? Una basura como tú no merece ni siquiera mi odio, no eres importante. Para tu información yo tengo una relación con Kuno, tiene los labios más suaves y tibios, mira que he probado muchos pero los de Kuno son especiales, me muero por volver a besarlos-

Por favor ni eso yo me lo creía, la realidad es que solo había besado a dos personas en mi vida, Kuno y el tipo que me robó el beso, Nabiki debería conocerme ella sabría que para mí es asqueroso besar a alguien como Kuno, simplemente pienso en aquel beso y el estómago se me revuelve.

-¡Cállate!-  
-¿Pero qué te pasa Nabiki? Deberías estar feliz, ya no soy un estorbo para ti y Ranma, así que tu tampoco interrumpas lo mío con Kuno ¿Entendiste?-  
-¿Así que de eso se trata? ¿Es uno de tus caprichos? Ranma tenía razón, aún sigues siendo demasiado inmadura, por eso él me escogió a mí, ¿Tu crees que me importa lo qué hagas con Kuno? Por mí haz lo que se te dé tu gana, Ranma me hace feliz-  
-¡Lárgate!- la empujé afuera de mi habitación y azoté la puerta.

Una vez más las lágrimas salían ¿Por qué tenía que lastimarme tanto? ¿Por qué todo era tan difícil? ¿Acaso Nabiki no tenía corazón? Cada vez que discutía con ella, la única herida era yo, ella siempre sabía dar en el clavo, pero yo no me iba a dejar, esto era la guerra.

Pasó una semana entera en la que Kuno iba a visitarme a mi cuarto, incluso hasta se quedaba a dormir en él, aunque mi linda hermana fingiera que no le interesaba yo sabía que estaba muy al pendiente de todos nuestros movimientos. En el desayuno, todos observaban lo atenta que era con Kuno, le daba de comer en su boca, lo abrazaba, le decía lo importante que era para mí, y él tan estúpido se creía todo lo que yo le decía. Nabiki estaba molesta con todo esto, incluso lo besaba cada vez con más pasión, había superado mi asco hacía él.

Recuerdo perfectamente una travesura que le hice a Nabiki, entré a su cuarto sigilosamente y tomé prestada su cámara de video, regresé a mi habitación y sin que Kuno supiera comencé a grabar todo lo que sucedía. Comenzamos besándonos, siguieron las caricia, yo acariciaba su pecho y el mi cintura, mis piernas, mi estómago. el calor iba aumentando en la habitación, le quite su playera y comencé a besar sus pectorales y su estómago, lo besaba apasionadamente y el logró quitarme mi playera, desabroché sus pantalones, pero en seguida me paré sin decirle nada y detuve la grabación no sin antes guiñar un ojo al lente de la cámara. Me vestí inmediatamente y le dije a Kuno que se fuera que ese no era el momento, tenía que ser algo más especial. El volvió a creerme.

Me dirigí al cuarto de Nabiki y le deje su cámara en la cama justamente en el video, solo tenía que esperar, esto era muy divertido.

Llegó la hora de cenar, todos estaban presentes menos Nabiki y Ranma, yo ya me imaginaba lo que estaban haciendo, seguramente estaban viendo el video en estos instantes, me apresuré a terminar mi comida y subí a mi habitación, escuché unos sollozos, me recargué en la puerta de su cuarto y así era, mi hermanita la invencible Nabiki estaba llorando, no pude evitar sentirme victoriosa, sonreí, había logrado que sintiera el mismo dolor que yo, estaba sufriendo por lo mismo, lo había logrado, solté una pequeña risita y me dirigí a mi cuarto tarareando una canción, me aventé a mi cama y suspiré tranquilamente.

Una vez más volvió a interrumpir mis sueños, era Nabiki pero había algo diferente en ella, su semblante atemorizaba a cualquiera que la viera, incluso a mi me dio mucho miedo verla así, pero no se lo iba a demostrar, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y en su mano traía la cámara de video.

-Akane ¿Me puedes decir que significa esto?- me arrojó la cámara y empecé a reproducir el video.  
-Vaya veo que se me olvidó borrarlo-  
-No empieces con tus jueguitos te hice una pregunta-  
-¿Verdad que duele?- dije cabizbajo-  
-¿De qué hablas?-  
-Ese dolor que estas sintiendo ahorita, es lo que me ha estado persiguiendo durante dos meses, ¿Qué se siente? ¿Qué se siente que tu hermana te quite al amor de tu vida?-  
-Akane, estas enferma- iba a salir de mi cuarto pero yo la jalé.  
-¿A dónde crees que vas? ¿Con tu prometido? Ahora entiendes lo que yo sentí, lo que yo estoy sufriendo, tú me arrebataste al hombre que he amado todo este tiempo, yo te hice lo mismo, ahora estamos a manos-.  
-Tu no entiendes nada Akane, ¿Tu crees que Ranma no sufre? ¿Qué culpa tenía Kuno? Te has vuelto otra, eres despiadada, ya no tienes corazón-.  
-¿Por qué te sorprende? Soy tu digno reflejo. ¿Y tú crees que…para mí esto ha sido fácil? ¿tu crees que yo tenía la culpa? ¿tu crees que yo no sufro? Yo si sé lo que es estar agonizando del dolor, sentir que tu mundo se derrumba, ¿Tú crees que no sentí asco cuando me le entregué a Kuno? Sé perfectamente en lo que me he convertido, sufre hermanita, siente el mismo dolor que yo sentí porque mi cuerpo le pertenece a Kuno.

Ella se cayó sobre sus rodillas, tenía la vista perdida y las lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse en sus ojos, comenzó a golpear el suelo con fuerza y a sollozar, a pesar de todo eso no sentía lástima por ella, puedo decir que me sentía contenta el verla así, después de todo se lo merecía, merecía cada una de las cosas que yo le estaba haciendo, todo ese dolor que me ha causado ahora la perseguirá para siempre.

-Nabiki la verdad es que me aburres, si no te vas tú entonces me iré yo- salí del cuarto sin mirar atrás.

Salí a caminar por las oscuras calles de Nerima, no me arrepentía de lo que había hecho, pero decirle que me le había entregado en cuerpo a Kuno fue exagerado, ni yo misma me imaginaba en esa situación, con él único que quería que pasara esa noche mágica era con Ranma, sólo con él.

Habían pasado ya cuatro meses desde ese acontecimiento, toda Nerima ya sabía que yo tenía una relación con Kuno, estaba avergonzada de mi misma, este tiempo me había hecho reflexionar todas las cosas malas que cause, pero el dolo suele hacer que cometas tonterías. Nabiki estaba diferente, ya no desayunábamos juntas, decía que le daba asco verme y la verdad no me importa lo que piense ella…pero él, él me veía de una forma diferente, tenía en sus ojos la tristeza y el dolor o al menos yo pienso eso. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mirarme a los ojos ¿acaso sentían lástima por mi?

Esta situación ya me estaba aburriendo, tener algo con Kuno te provoca náuseas, pero no iba a dejarlo, ni loca le dejaría el camino libre a Nabiki, ella no había sentido ni la mitad de lo que yo sentía.

Había cambiado totalmente, en la escuela era la chica más popular, ¿Recuerdan mis anticuados vestuarios? Parecía abuela, ahora suelo usar minifaldas y blusas escotadas, todos los chicos van tras de mí, suelo coquetear con todos y más aún si está él enfrente, quisiera saber qué piensa cuando nos ve, ¿Aún sentirá celos? ¿Aún conservará algo de amor dentro de él? había pasado casi medio año y yo aún seguía con las mismas preguntas.

Había tenido a media escuela como mis novios, pero todos son demasiados aburridos, no duraba con ninguno ni siquiera tres días, así es tenía varios noviazgos a la vez, el principal podría decirse era Kuno, ya después seguían los chicos con los que me divertía. Eso ocasionó la pérdida de mi gente más querida, mis amigas me desconocía, dijeron que no querían estar con alguien como yo ¿Qué podría haber hecho? ¿Humillarme? ¿Pedirles perdón? Claro que no, yo no había hecho nada malo, nunca quise lastima a alguien, no fue mi intención tomar esta actitud. Entonces si yo había sido buena ¿Por qué la vida se empeñaba en hacerme sufrir? ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz al lado del hombre que amo? ¿Por qué?

Aunque debo admitir que también Nabiki sabía como jugar, le encantaba hacerme enojar, siempe hacía lo mismo, no le importaba si yo estuviese. Pero esa sínica le encantaba besar a Ranma, disfrutaba mucho sus besos y eso se notaba en sus facciones, acariciaba cada uno de sus músculos, le encantaba meter la mano debajo de su camisa y acariciar cada centímetro de su piel, yo claro que me ponía celosa, tenía una relación con kuno y con media escuela pero eso no quería decir que había olvidado a Ranma, incluso observaba sus expresiones también lo disfrutaba mucho. Ya nunca coincidíamos, solía verlo al día solo en el receso, por qué después de eso se desaparecía para llegar tarde a la casa o tal vez ni llegaba, yo sabía perfectamente que él ya no dormía con Nabiki. Ya no lo veía, ya no sabía nada de él, ni de sus problemas, ni tampoco sus aventuras ni nuevos enemigos que había ganado. Para Ranma Saotome yo ya no era fundamental en su vida.

Habían sido seis meses de intenso dolor para Nabiki aunque ella lo negara podía ver la expresión de dolor que tomaba cuando yo estaba con Kuno, eso era tan divertido, había sufrido, estaba sintiendo lo mismo que yo, seguramente está agonizando del dolor, se lo merece, yo no quería causarle tanto daño, pero ella y sus acciones nos llevaron hasta aquí. Bien ya me habría cobrado la venganza con Nabiki ahora era el turno de mi ex prometido…Ranma Saotome.

No sabía muy bien como vengarme de él así que acudí a mi gran consejera…Shampoo, llegué muy temprano ese día quería pensar cuidadosamente cada uno de los movimientos que haría, quería que Ranma sufriera…quería que regresara a mi llorando.

-Shampoo estar pensando todo este tiempo y saber que hacer-  
-Dímelo-  
-Para eso Shampoo necesitar a Ryoga-  
-¿Ryoga? ¿Para qué? Además quien sabe en que lugar se encontrará- dije muy desinteresada, la verdad cuando se trataba de Ryoga no me daban muchos ánimos a lastimarlo, si es cierto que yo había sido herida pero Ryoga no tenía la culpa de nada.  
-Shampoo localizarlo, Akane no preocuparse-

Yo ya tenía la idea de que se traía Shampoo entre manos, me sonaba muy arriesgado y difícil de hacer, Ryoga era mi amigo, yo no quería hacerle nada malo, pero Ranma…él tenía que pagármelas todas. ¿Cómo llegué a odiar lo que alguna vez amé?

Ya era año y medio y yo seguía sin tener noticias de Shampoo y Ryoga, ella dijo que lo localizaría pero al parecer no lo logró, me da igual, puedo hacerlo sin necesidad de Ryoga, eso estaría mucho mejor. La situación no había cambiado en lo absoluto Nabiki y yo seguíamos provocando celos una a la otra. Hasta que un día de repente alguien tocó la puerta y yo fui a abrir puesto que Saotome estaba entrando mientras que Nabiki, Kasumi y los demás habían salido.

-Akane ¡Por fín he llegado!-  
-Ryoga que bueno verte por aquí-  
-Así es, tuve muchas dificultades para llegar pero aquí estoy- dijo muy sonriente.  
-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-  
-Shampoo me dijo que querían hablar conmigo algo muy importante que tu ya sabrías que hacer-  
-Ah- dije sin ganas.

Ranma salió con una toalla en su cuello y saludó a Ryoga para dirigirse a la casa.

-Me enteré de que has roto el compromiso con Ranma- dijo Ryoga en un tono burlón.  
-Si así es, ¿TE lo dijo Shampoo?-  
-Si, ella me dijo todo-  
-Bueno ¿Quieres pasar?-  
-¿De verdad?-  
-Claro ¿Por qué no?-

Ambos pasamos a la sala a toma té, comenzamos a platicar de todas las aventuras qué había pasado, de todos los lugares que había creído visitar puesto que la mayoría de los que dijo resultaba ser las mismas ciudades solo que en diferentes zonas. Miré el reloj y el tiempo se había ido volando si tenía que actuar tenía que hacerlo ahora, sin titubeos.

-Ryoga aquí hace mucho frío ¿Quieres subir?- dije con tono pícaro.  
-¿A…a tu…cuarto?- tragó saliva.  
-Si, por favor- use mi voz melosa.  
-De…de acuerdo-  
-Además ¿Qué crees? No hay nadie en mi casa y Ranma no nos molestará- le susurré al oído, note como su rostro ardía totalmente.  
-¿Estás…estás segura?-  
-Por supuesto o ¿Acaso no quieres?- fingí estar triste, quería terminar con esto rápido, no soportaría hacer sufrir a uno de mis mejores amigos.  
-De acuerdo-

Subimos lentamente a mi habitación cuidadosamente de que Ranma no nos escuchará, pero sabiendo como era el seguramente ya sabía que Ryoga y yo acabábamos de entrar a mi cuarto. Entramos sigilosamente, apenas habíamos dado dos pasos hacía dentro cuando algo en mí perdió el control, me volteé hacía él y lo mire con una mirada penetrante y atrevida, lo sé por las facciones que Ryoga adquirió, lo acorralé contra la pared y metí una de mis manos debajo de su playera, su abdomen se parecía mucho al de Ranma, claro que el de él nunca lo he tocado solo lo había visto cuando entrenaba, pero me atrevo a decir que Ryoga tiene la piel muy suave y tersa.

-Ryoga…te quiero- dije algo sofocada para después unir mis labios a los de él. ¿Tanto rencor le tengo a Ranma como para traicionar mis sentimientos? ¿Qué más da? Si a Ranma no le importaba ¿Por qué a mí sí?  
¿Qué…qué dijiste?- Ryoga me separó lentamente de él, podía notar en sus ojos la sorpresa ¿Y cómo lo podía ocultar? Si hasta yo misma estaba sorprendida de mis palabras.  
-Que te quiero- volví a besarlo apasionadamente, metí ambas manos debajo de su playera y con las yemas de mis dedos comencé mi recorrido por su pecho y estómago llegando hasta su espalda. Le dije al oído que se quitara la playera, el obedeció inmediatamente sin deja de besarme. No sé como pero habíamos terminado en mi cama, él estaba encima de mí, comenzaba a besarme salvajemente, con sus brazos sentía perfectamente que podría destrozarme si seguía apretándome de esa forma, intentó quitarme mi blusa, pero yo no lo dejé, esto comenzaba a asustarme, la mirada de Ryoga estaba cambiando totalmente, era una mirada…perversa. Intenté quitármelo de encima, juro que trate, pero era más fuerte que yo, me sujeto ambas muñecas con una sola mano de él y con la otra arrancó bruscamente mi blusa haciéndola pedazos, comencé a patalear y soltarme de su agarre peo todos mis esfuerzos eran inútiles, me besó mi cuello llevando una de sus manos a mis pechos y comenzó a moverlo salvajemente, por primera vez en tanto tiempo me sentía aterrada, comencé a llorar, rogándole a Ryoga que se detuviera, esto no era lo que yo quería, no pensé que se saliera de control, yo quería que mi primera vez fuera especial, fuera solo con Ranma. Y una vez más después de medio año su nombre volvió a salir de mi boca, lo grité con tantas fuerzas, repetidas veces, le pedía que me ayudara, que viniera a rescatarme pero él no venía…una vez más estaba sola y era de esperarse después de cómo había actuado, a pesar de eos no me rendí y seguí gritando su nombre lo más fuerte que pude, pero él seguía sin venir. Tenía que resignarme.

Cerré mis ojos y apreté fuertemente las sábanas, volviéndome sumisa a las acciones de Ranma…deje de luchar ¿Para qué seguir luchando? ¿Para qué esforzarme? ¿A él yo ya no le importaba? Después de todo él tenía a Nabiki ¿Para qué preocuparse por alguien como yo una niña terca, necia e inmadura…mucho más inmadura que antes?

Estaba llorando pero ahora era silenciosamente, sentía las manos de Ryoga acariciando todo mi cuerpo y estaba dispuesto a bajar de la cintura cuando escuché un golpe muy fuerte en mi puerta lo cual hizo que se cayera quedando en pedazos, me giré lentamente y ahí estaba él, viéndonos las lágrimas dejaron de correr y murmuré su nombre. En su mirada reinaba la furia, era una mirada que nunca antes había visto en esos hermosos ojos azules…

Notas de la Autora:

Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Está interesante? ¿O de plano se quedan con el otro capítulo? Hice esto debido a los reviews que he visto, sé que me tardé un poquito, pero estaba pensando la trama que tendría. Espero no haber arruinado la historia jojo.

Espero sus reviews, ya saben cualquier sugerencia, dudas, idea, lo que ustedes quieran.


	3. ¿Qué más da?

Bueno sigo con la continuación, espero sus reviews. Es un universo alterno, no todo es como se suponía que debería ser. Este fic puede que no rebase los cuatro capítulos, no pienso hacer la trama aburrida.

¿Qué más da? 

Todo estaba saliendo como yo lo había planeado, mi indiferencia y mi calma habían hecho que todo saliera a la perfección, sé que no era el mejor método, pero era la única opción que yo tenía. Era cierto que había causado mucho daño en estos últimos meses, hace 6 exactamente mi vida cambió por completo. Nabiki Tendo me ayudó mucho en ese aspecto, la verdad no sé que hubiera hecho si ella no se hubiera ofrecido.

Sé que he herido a la persona que más quiero en este mundo, me imagino lo que debió haber sentido cuando Nabiki le dijo todo lo que pasó o más bien lo que pudimos evitar que pasara. Sé que no tengo perdón de ella, pero no me queda otra opción más que hacerlo, no soportaría que ella también cargara con esto.

Yo, Ranma Saotome estoy cediendo a la batalla más importante de mi vida…el amor. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo cuando todo mundo estaba en mi contra? Sé que Akane pensará que no me importa más, puesto que hago todo lo que está en mis manos para no verla, salgo a comer con Ukyo, estoy entrenando más tiempo de lo normal, ni siquiera vamos en el mismo salón puesto que me vi en la obligación de cambiarme, todo eso y más tengo que hacer para protegerla.

No es que yo haya cambiado, simplemente estoy metiéndome en el papel que me corresponde, ser el malo de la historia, eso es lo que quiero, quiero que Akane se aleje de mí, que ella sea feliz mientras yo estoy dispuesto a sufrir el castigo por ambos.

Pensé que Akane lo entendería, pensé que como todas la veces se encerraría en su cuarto, lloraría por horas y se preguntaría ¿Por qué? Po eso mismo no quería verla, es sencillo, no soportaría vela sufrir tanto, no tendría palabras para consolarla, no tendría respuestas para explicarle todo lo que está sucediendo.

Pero Akane siempre ha sido tan inmadura, y lo es más incluso en la actualidad. Cambió tanto, ya no es la Akane de la que yo me enamoré, gran parte fue por mi culpa ¿Pero qué podía hacer yo? Yo ya no podía hacer nada, tenía que seguir con todo, no quería meterla en problemas solo por un arranque de celos. Sabía muy bien que desde ese día que empezó a vestirse tan atrevida todo iba a cambiar y así fue.

Akane era una chica tan linda pero desde ese cambió se volvió la mujer más hermosa y sexy de toda la escuela , lo sé puesto que mis amigos no paraban de hablar de ella, de sus piernas, su abdomen su hermosa cara tallada por los mismísimos ángeles, yo no les hacía nada, ni los golpeaba como solía hacerlo antes, no debía demostrar mis sentimientos. Mi miraba siempre caía directo en ella, su forma de caminar, de hablar, de sonreir hasta cuando no decía nada me parecía hermosa.

Esos fueron los peores momentos de mi vida, Akane solía coquetear a todo imbécil que se encontrará en su camino aún si fuera enfrente de mí, lo abrazaba, le regalaba besos y caricias. Simplemente yo no podía soportar eso, la furía entraba en mi cuerpo y sentía en mis venas el deseo de matarlo. Pero yo no podía hacer nada, solía ver como traía idiotizados a todos los chicos de la escuela, le mandaban flores, la invitaban a salir, incluso intentaban robarles besos, yo sabía que la Akane de antes no se exhibiría de esa forma, pero la de ahora, ya no sabía ni quien era.

Akane se estaba aprovechando de la amabilidad de todos, cada cosa que ella decía eran tomadas como órdenes y la realizaban al instante, dejaba que todos se acercaran a ella, la casa solía siempre estar llena de rosas, de cartas, de todo tipo de dulce y al parecer Akane adoraba eso, le encantaba la atención que todos tenían con ellos, solía hablar largas horas por teléfono todas las noches yo sabía que eran los admiradores que le hablaban, ya fuera para invitarla a salir o comprarle lo que la niña quisiera. Ya no era esa niña violenta, se había vuelto más femenina, ya no era mi Akane…era una total y completa desconocida.

Recuerdo la vez que un maldito imbécil le robó un beso a Akane, para mi mala suerte yo observé todo y no pude hacer nada no porque no quisiera, de hecho controle hasta mis facciones para que Akane notara que no me importaba en lo más mínimo. Pero no era así, noté como Akane lloro y aún así no me importó, solo apretaba mis puños fuertemente y me alejé de ese lugar maldiciendo las circunstancias y al destino que nos había llevado hasta aquí, la sangre me hervía, la había dejado desprotegida a merced de cualquier estúpido, mi corazón estaba hecho trizas, la había dejado sola dándole a entender que esos eran sus problemas y que yo ya no interferiría en ellos, el dolor se apoderaba de mi ser. Lo que Akane no sabe es que dos días después le dí su merecido a ese, amenazándolo de que si la volvía a tocar yo mismo me iba a encargar de desaparecerlo.

Todo el día estaba de mal humor, supongo que eran los celos y la frustración de no poder hacer nada al respecto, pero me quedó claro que la venganza de Akane Tendo solo había empezando. Sé que lo que Nabiki y yo habíamos hecho estaba mal a los ojos de todos pero para nosotros era nuestra única salvación, lo único que podíamos hacer en una ocasión de tal magnitud.

En la escuela, todos ya sabían de nuestro compromiso, ya sabían que Akane era libre y que había preferido a su hermana, los primeros días fueron muy difíciles para ella puesto que le hacían toda clases de preguntas, por mi parte y la de Nabiki nos libramos ya que yo me encargaba de ahuyentar a cada maldito que quisiese pasarse de listo. Las mujeres del colegio intentaron todo conmigo, invitarme, seducirme, pero debo decir que gracias a Nabiki y su malévola mente todas se esfumaron.

Poco a poco iba desapareciendo esa niña testaruda para convertirse en una mujer sin escrúpulos. Aunque Akane no lo notará yo sabía cada uno de los movimientos que hacía, sabía perfectamente que contactaba con Shampoo, desde aquella ocasión que Akanen le dijo a Shampoo lo ocurrido, no me he vuelto a presentar ahí, no tenía ganas ni tiempo de darle explicaciones, además si le contara toda la verdad buscaría la forma de tergiversar todo y terminaría afectando a Akane. Gracias a las habladurías de Akane, Kodachi se enteró de lo sucedido y nos atacó a mi y a Nabiki, tuve que decirle la verdad para que no siguiera, le dejé claro que si no decía nada, yo jamás regresaría con Akane. Y entendió, eso es muy raro puesto que Kodachi ha sido la persona más demente que he conocido en toda mi vida.

Sé que Shampoo y Akane estaban tramando algo pero nunca me imaginé que fuera algo tan malvado, algo que la mente tan inocente de Akane no planearía pero que si lo haría, estaba siendo manipulada por Shampoo sin darse cuenta, y ella si sabía como vengarse, en el corazón de Shampoo no había más que pura maldad, por ella ya no podría hacer nada pero por Akane…por ella aún había salvación, cuando pase todo esto se lo explicaré y sé que ella entenderá.

O al menos yo pensé eso, hasta que un día, estando en el patio con Nabiki mientras me contaba sobre las ganancias que había tenido ese día, escuchamos el timbrazo, Nabiki se paró a abrir pero noté como Akane había salido corriendo como si fueran a visitarla y así fue. Era Kuno Tatewaki quien venía con un enorme ramo de rosas, no le di importancia puesto que conozco a Akane y podría soportar a todos menos a Kuno, pero una vez más me equivoque, me olvidé de que la Akane que hacía eso se iba muriendo. Noté como se comportaba con él, estaba muy confundido también por como trató a su hermana, se había vuelto tan violenta y grosera con ella, para después ve algo que me hizo sentir como el idiota más herido de todo el mundo, ella lo había besado, y lo estaba abrazando con fuerza, claro, Kuno le correspondía igual era lo que siempre había deseado ¿Y qué estaba haciendo yo? solo disfrutaba la escena, noté como se puso Nabiki, no entendía por qué, así que decidí llevármela de ese lugar.

Llegamos a su cuarto y la deje en la cama, estaba realmente mal, no había parado de llorar y podía escuchar a su corazón latir rápidamente como si fuera una bomba.

-¿Qué te sucede Nabiki? ¿Por qué estas así? ¿Es por lo que hizo Akane?- le hablé dulcemente pero ella solo lloraba, me abrazó y apretó fuertemente mi camisa.  
-¡Se está vengando Ranma!- dijiste con mucha dificultad, la verdad estaba algo confundido.  
-¿De qué hablas?-  
-De Akane, se está vengando, lo sé-  
-Pero ella no es así- traté de tranquilizarte.  
-La Akane que conocíamos no lo hubiera hecho, pero ésta Akane es capaz de todo-  
-Tu…tu amas a Kuno ¿Verdad?- dije con un hilo de voz. 

Me miraste con esos dos cristales cafés y bajaste tu mirada.

-Nabiki, tienes que olvidarlo, de lo contrario todos nuestros esfuerzos nunca servirán-  
-Eso es lo único que te importa, yo también tengo sentimientos Ranma-  
-¿Y crees que yo no? ¿Crees que a mi no me duele?-  
-¿Y qué hago? Soportar ver como trata a Kuno, que mi hermana bese, toque y puede que hasta se acueste con él-

sé que tu dolor es demasiado Nabiki, pero a mi también me está doliendo todo esto, por primera vez en mi vida golpee a una mujer, te dí una bofetada y tu giraste tu cabeza, colocando tu mano derecha en tu mejilla y me miraste con resentimiento.

-Escúchame Nabiki, Akane no seguiría con esto si tu no mostrarás tus sentimientos, por eso lo sigue haciendo porque sabe que te importa, porque sabe que aunque estés conmigo tu sigues amando a Kuno, tienes que ir en este instante y demostrarle que todo lo que has estado dando a entender es mentira, es producto de su imaginación, que sigue siendo una niña boba e inmadura que por eso yo te escogí a ti. No sé que mas le digas, pero hazle entender que eres feliz conmigo y que no te importa lo que haga-.

Saliste del cuarto sin decir ninguna palabra de todas formas no quería que dijeras nada, ya habíamos comenzado esto ahora teníamos que terminarlo. Sabía que por ahora todo era contra Nabiki ¿Sólo se vengaría de ella? O haría algo más en contra mía, no lo sé y por ahora no quería saberlo, simplemente si Kuno le hacía algo yo estaría ahí para mandarlo lejos y Akane ni cuenta se daría. Ese día Akane había salido con Kuno quien sabe que tanto harían por Akane no me preocupada aunque tuviera una relación con él, sé perfectamente que estar con alguien así no sería de lo más cómodo.

Si vivir con la nueva Akane no era fácil, me imagino que entablar una civilizada conversación con ella era aún más difícil, se podía escuchar todo lo que decían debido a sus gritos, notaba el dolor en la voz de Akane pero sobre todo en la tuya ¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto? ¿Cómo fue que nos causamos tanto dolo? ¿Por qué esto se volvió una competencia de quien puede lastimar más? ¿Cómo dos hermanas que crecieron juntas que compartieron secretos, que jugaron pueden causarse eso? ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo? Si Nabiki y yo comenzamos todo, al principio Akane era la víctima pero ahora, ahora es la que más causa dolor.

Pero también yo sufría, Akane sabía como causarnos dolor, se había vuelto más astuta, pues sabía que el estar con Kuno hería tanto a Nabiki pero no daba cuenta que también me hería ami. Era tan difícil despertar y ver a Kuno en el desayuno, sobre todo aguantar la forma en la que le hacía tantos cariños, le daba de comer en la boca, los besos, los abrazos, todos estaban extrañados con ese comportamiento, Nabiki y yo teníamos que aguantarlos, nunca los mirábamos, solo terminábamos nuestros alimentos y nos retirábamos. Nunca había sido así conmigo, eso me partía el alma, sentía perfectamente un hueco dentro de mí, tanto así que provocaba amargura en mi, ya ni la comida tenía sabor, ni siquiera las artes marciales tenían ese efecto de calmarle. No soportaba verlos, me dolía en el alma, cada beso que se daban, cada caricia eran como alfileres que se clavaban en mi piel traspasándola como una débil tela. No sé cuanto tiempo lo soportaría, ya habían pasado meses y todo seguía igual.

En la escuela, parecía que lo que tenías con Kuno no significaba nada, pues tu coqueteo y sensualidad no habían disminuido al contrario creo que te habías tornado aún más provocativa. Kuno era tan ciego, tan iluso, se preocupaba más en presumir que tenía una relación contigo y su prestigio que cuidarte de todos los imbéciles, pero tu te habías vuelto toda una experta, no le negabas oportunidad a nadie, casi no pasabas tiempo en casa y cuando llegabas a dormir tenías a Kuno en tu cuarto seguramente haciendo…!Maldita sea!

Pero tú has pasado los límites, puedo soportar verte así con él…pero…tu has sobrepasado todo, para ti ya no hay limitaciones, para Akane Tendo ya no hay imposibles. Ese día, fue el que hizo que mi mundo se viniera abajo, mi corazón está en tus manos y a cada acción que realizabas sentía exactamente como lo ibas estrujando poco a poco. Pero esa vez fue diferente, Nabiki y yo habíamos llegado de comer en el U-chan, era un día en el que habíamos tratado de olvidarnos acerca de la situación que estaba ocurriendo. Ella me preguntó acerca de su cámara de video, le dije que estaba sobre su cama, gran error. Decidió ver las fotos que hace mucho tiempo había tomado, sonrío y me enseño lo que estaba viendo, éramos tu y yo cuando fue todo el malentendido de que yo era el prometido de Nabiki, tú estabas sonriente sujetando ese ramo de rosas y yo estaba confundido por la situación. Seguimos cambiando las fotos cuando vimos algo que nos horrorizó totalmente.

Era un video tuyo, estabas enfocando a tu cama, Nabiki y yo observamos cada acción que tomaste en el video, pudimos notar que ambos disfrutaban el momento, sobre todo Kuno ¿Y cómo no? Si estabas más que hermosa, él te empezó a tocar y tu no hiciste nada ¿Qué diablos pasaba por tu cabeza? Nabiki comenzó a llorar mientras tenía una mano en su boca, sentí como mi corazón estaba siendo perforado por cada una de las caricias y besos que le otorgabas, mis ojos se volvieron cristalinos y lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas, Nabiki estaba totalmente paralizada, ambos llorábamos y sufríamos por ti.

Recuerdo que Nabiki reaccionó a los pocos instantes y me dijo que te ibas a arrepentir de todo lo que estabas haciendo que ella se iba a encargar de que tu vinieras de rodillas suplicándole piedad y pidiéndole que te perdone, estaba tan enojada, la habías dañado tanto y a mi también, puesto que me falto poco para ir directamente a matar a ese imbécil, pero no lo hice como siempre no hice nada. En cambió Nabiki salió furiosa de la habitación y se dirigió a la tuya, quise detenerla sabía de lo que Nabiki era capaz de hacer cuando se ponía así, corrí tras ella pero por inercia entró a tu cuarto azotando la puerta y gritándote, yo estaba escuchando todo lo que decían tras la puerta.

Escucho perfectamente como le echas en cara que ahora es tu turno de vengarte y de que ella sufra lo mismo que sufriste tu, vi venir a Nabiki pero note su expresión cuando la jalaste hacía adentro. Pobre Akane ¿Tanto dolor ha acumulado? ¿Cómo me he podido volver un monstruo al que no le importan sus sentimientos? Entonces escuché algo que me hizo desear nunca haber venido aquí, tu lo dijiste en un tono tan irónico como si fuera la acción más graciosa ¿en qué nos hemos convertido? ¿Tu…tu…te le entregaste a Kuno? No podía creer lo que estabas diciendo ¿Cómo alguien como tú, pudo haber hecho eso? Aún tenía la mínima esperanza de que todo haya sido un estúpido juego para ti, pero ahora veo que tú vas enserio. Yo no puedo ser como tú ¿Cómo le haces? ¿Para cometer tonterías teniendo la conciencia tan tranquila? ¿Cómo puedes conciliar el sueño tan tranquilamente?

Cada vez que me imagino a Kuno en tu cama, el dolor aumenta, he derramado lágrimas por ti, he pasado cada noche lamentando que haya ocurrido todo esto, me estas destrozando, Akane…tu amor y tu indiferencia están matándome. El dolor y la agonía se han vuelto mis compañeras más cercanas, Nabiki ha estado ahí para consolarme pero ¿Qué tanto puede hacerlo? Si está en las mismas condiciones que yo, sufriendo y llorando. Nos merecemos todo esto, me encantaría correr en este instante a tu cuarto y decirte que todo esto es un malentendido que lo hago por tu bien, pero seguramente te mofarías de mí. Sigues siendo indispensable en mi vida, creo que aunque hayas tomado esta actitud, esto que siento en mi interior va creciendo día con día.

Nabiki y yo habíamos cambiado desde aquella ocasión, decidimos que no te mostraríamos más puntos débiles para que ella nos destrozara a su antojo. Así que decidimos jugarle con la misma moneda, Nabiki lo sugirió, de lo contrario yo no me hubiera atrevido a nada. El gran plan de Nabiki era mostrarnos indiferentes y tener una relación plena donde ambos nos demostráramos amor. Y así era, Nabiki comenzó a jugar con Akane, en los recesos Nabiki y yo nos la pasábamos juntos, no era tan aburrido puesto que Nabiki es de las chicas que siempre tienen algo nuevo que contar, pero esto empeoraba cuando Akane se acercaba con cualquier otro tipo o con incluso Kuno, Nabiki me besaba y yo ¿Yo qué podía hacer? ¿Alejarla? Eso arruinaría todos nuestros planes, ¿Corresponderle? Eso sería traicionar mis sentimientos. Estaba entre la espada en la pared, si Akane creía que ella era la única que sufría…estaba totalmente equivocada.

Nabiki no tenía ningún titubeo cuando se trataba de besarme y tocarme hasta podía decir que fingía muy bien, parecía que realmente le gustaba besarme aunque muchas veces me había dicho que tendría que mejorar mis besos, que aún seguía siendo un inexperto en ese tema, era la verdad, pensé que aprendería a besar con los labios de Akane, pero la vida te tiene muchas sorpresas.

Yo ya no sabía qué hacer, si le decía la verdad Akane correría peligro, si seguía con esto la perdería para siempre. Estoy tan confundido, tengo tantas ganas de desahogarme con alguien ¿Pero quién? ¿Quién querrá escuchar mi patética historia? Por eso mismo en este instante estoy en mi cuarto, recostado sobre el suelo, mirando fijamente al techo, suspiraba una y otra vez como si quisiera que el aire me trajera soluciones, respuestas eso era lo que más necesitaba. No quería más problemas, más dudas, ya no quería más dolor.

Ese rato vino el cerdo de Ryoga a visitar a Akane, me pareció muy extraño que encontrará el camino hasta aquí sin ayuda, pero qué importaba, Ryoga no era tan importante en estos momentos, pero debo decir que me quedé con la curiosidad de saber que hablaban esos dos, Ryoga no podía ocultar la emoción de su rostro a cada palabra que intercambiaba con Akane, pero ella, ella se veía aburrida, triste y pensativa. Ya no sabía que creer, seguramente Ryoga ya se había enterado gracias a Shampoo que Akane y yo terminamos.

Eso no importaba, ahora estaba preocupado, Ryoga tenía el camino despejado y sabiendo como era no dudaría en aprovecharse de Akane y ésta con la cabeza llena de resentimiento no dudaría en usarlo como una pieza más en su estúpido juego inmaduro. Donde le haga algo ese imbécil se las verá conmigo.

Estaba dispuesto a dormir un rato, a alejarme de este mundo, en estos momentos la ficción suele ser mejor que la absurda realidad, por lo menos en mis sueños aún se conserva aquella Akane que me hacía estremecer con solo una mirada, aquella niña violenta que tanto amé, por la cual no concebía mi vida sin ella. Akane Tendo era todo para mí, era mi motor de cada día.

Comencé a oír unos ruidos extraños provenientes de la habitación de Akane, sentí perfectamente como si sangre hervía, seguramente esos dos ya estaban teniendo un encuentro nada agradable para mi imaginación. Pero algo extraño sucedía, ¿Eran gritos? Hace un momento todo se escuchaba diferente. ¡así es! ¡Akane estaba gritando! Esos gritos eran de desesperación, reconocería ese sonido, Akane estaba en peligro, ¿Pero qué haría? No podía ir e impedir todo, Akane ya no era mi novia, yo ya no tenía derecho a interferir en su vida, además eso se lo había buscado sola, su actitud la había llevado hasta ahí, eran sus problemas y yo ya no iba a formar parte de ellos.

Me giré y con una parte de la almohada tapé mi otro oído descubierto, yo no haría nada. Pero cuando gritó mi nombre, sentí como las fuerzas volvían a mi cuerpo, sentí nuevamente esa necesidad de protegerla, de romperle la cara al imbécil causante de sus lágrimas, me levanté por inercia y fui corriendo hacía su habitación, intenté girar la perilla pero ésta estaba con seguro ¿Qué rayos estaba pensando? Así que entre a la habitación rompiendo la puerta, para encontrarme con una escena tan…tan repugnante. Sentí mi cuerpo caliente, la sangre comenzaba a circular rápidamente, en mi estómago empezó la sensación como si me acuchillara, mis ojos se cegaron por el dolo y la ira. Vi a Akane, estaba tan sorprendida como yo, en sus ojos se reflejaba a la antigua Akane, estaba seguro era ella, esos ojos almendrados estaban rojos y llenos de lágrimas, su expresión era de espanto, estaba horrorizada, susurró mi nombre, yo la miré tratando de tranquilizarla para después dirigir todo mi enojo hacía Ryoga.

-¿Qué haces interrumpiéndonos? No ves que Akane quiere estar conmigo- dijo el muy estúpido.  
-¿Acaso estas ciego? ¿No ves que la estás lastimando?- traté de controlarme para hacerlo entrar en razón por las buenas.  
-¿y tú vienes a defenderla? ¿Después de todo el daño que le has causado?- sonrió irónicamente.  
-¡Eres un cerdo asqueroso! ¡ya déjala!-  
-Yo seré un cerdo pero por lo menos soy fiel a mis sentimientos, amo a Akane Tendo ¿No te das cuenta que ya no te quiere? Esta a punto de ser mi mujer, así que cierra la puerta y regresa con Nabiki te ha de estar esperando-  
-¡Cállate!- estaba dispuesto a soltarle un puñetazo en el rostro de Ryoga, después de todo me serviría para descargar mi furia.  
-¡Detente!- me dijiste sin dudarlo, limpiándote las lágrimas.  
-¿Qué te ocurre? ¡No me digas que vas a dejar que este imbécil siga con todo esto!- ya no entendía nada Akane, no sabía qué estaba pasando.  
-Eso a ti no te importa, son mis problemas, yo sabré como resolverlos…sola-  
-¿Estás loca? No te voy a dejar esto a ti- nuestras primeras palabras después de tantos meses y ya estábamos discutiendo.  
-¿De qué hablas? Si últimamente me has dejado todo el peso así, yo ya estoy sola ¿No lo entiendes? Ya no tengo nada y por eso mismo no hay nada que perder, así que por favor vete-

Te juro Akane, trataba de entenderte entonces ¿Para qué me llamaste? ¿Por qué todo tienes que complicarlo? ¿Por qué no puedes dejar por unos instantes ese orgullo?

-De acuerdo, si eso es lo que quieres, me iré…pero Ryoga se viene conmigo- jalé a Ryoga del brazo, pero tu agarre nos detuvo.  
-Ryoga se queda aquí, tú eres el único sobrante, lárgate, de seguro Nabiki te ha de estar esperando, ¡Vete!- yo estaba totalmente serio, las lágrimas caían por tus cristalizados ojos, me sentía tan impotente, me encantaría abrazarte y decirte que no me importaba lo que tu dijeras que yo te protegería-.  
-No sé que hago aquí ¿Entonces para qué me llamaste? ¿Cuál era tu plan? ¿Querías que yo viera esto? ¡bien, lo lograste! No tengo nada que hacer aquí, que sigan disfrutando su noche tan romántica-. Me dispuse a salir, nuevamente mis impulsos le habían ganado a mis pensamientos ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? pero ya era tarde para admitir que me preocupadas que no quería cruzar esa puerta, no quería dejarte sola, no quería pederte.  
-así es Ranma, te llamé para que lo vieras todo, Además…me sorprendió que hayas venido, ya que a ti no te importa nada que tenga que ver conmigo, me las he arreglado todo este tiempo ¿Qué te hace pensar que te necesito? Yo ya no necesito del artista marcial, pude haber detenido a Ryoga si yo hubiera querido, pero ¿sabes por qué no lo hice? Por qué el no renuncia por lo que quiere.  
-Ya la oíste Ranma, ahora déjanos solos- se iba a acercar a ti, pero mis movimientos fueron más rápidos, lo sujete del cuello y lo aventé contra la pared, para después golpearlo varias veces en su cabeza y sus costillas, mi fuerza era sobrenatural, pude haberlo matado, pero solo quería dejarlo inconsciente un rato.  
-Tienes toda la razón Akane, tu ya no me necesitas, pero entonces explícame algo ¿Por qué gritabas con desesperación mi nombre? ¿Por qué si no querías que yo te salvara pediste ayuda?-  
quería terminar de una vez con esto, solo tu decidirías, pero conociéndote el orgullo te ganaría, el orgullo nos está ganando.  
-Porque quería que nos vieras, ¿Pedirte ayuda? Yo no la necesito, sé defenderme sola, fue un tonto pretexto que creíste con tanta facilidad. Pero deberías cambiar, no recurrir a cualquier grito de auxilio, deberías preocuparte por tu novia, ahora vete de aquí, no quiero que te vea conmigo…-  
-¡Akane!- te sujeté del brazo, teníamos que aclarar de una vez las cosas. Pero se me vino a la mente todas las consecuencias que esto traería-  
-¡Suéltame! ¿No lo entiendes Saotome? ¡Tu presencia me enferma! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio tanto! ¡Desearía nunca haberte conocido!- esas palabras resonaron miles de veces en mi cabeza, no sabía cómo responderte, no tenía palabras para contradecirte, mi vista estaba totalemente pérdida, pero esto era lo mejor, tenía que seguirte el juego, tenía que insultarte, yo sé que algún día me perdonarás.  
-¿y crees que yo soy feliz con todo esto? ¡por mí puedes hacer lo que quieras! ¿Quieres acostarte con Ryoga como lo hiciste con Kuno? ¡Adelante! Ya no tienes ningún obstáculo, pero para tu información Akane, yo no me arrepiento de nada, no me arrepiento de haberte conocido, de haberte protegido, yo jamás podré odiarte, ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Por qué jamás se odia lo que se ama! Eres una niña terca e inmadura, egoísta solo te preocupas por ti y por lo que sientes ¿Nunca te preguntaste como se sentía Nabiki con lo que había hecho? ¿Nunca te preguntaste como me sentí yo cuando te enteraste de todo o cuando coqueteas con todos los tarados que ves?- bajaste tu cabeza, ¿Y qué me dirías? Seguramente saldrías con tus niñerías.  
-Claro, debí suponerlo, solo piensas en ti, solo piensas en venganza pero no te das cuenta de todo el daño que haces a tu alrededor ¡Qué se vallan todos al carajo mientras Akane Tendo cumple sus caprichos!- no tuve de otra que gritar, tenía que sacar todo dentro de mí.  
-Ranma-. Susurraste mi nombre.  
-Yo ya no tengo nada de que hablar contigo, tienes razón Nabiki me está esperando-  
-¿Pero no acabas de decir que me amas?- dijiste suplicante.  
-Lo dije, pero no te amo a ti, tu no eres Akane, tu eres un monstruo sin escrúpulos, un maldito monstruo que se alimenta del dolor de los demás…yo no te amo a ti, yo no quiero saber nada sobre ti-

Créeme, esto me dolía más a mí que a ti, decirte todo eso no era nada sencillo de hacer, no sé como resistí tus lágrimas, tu expresión de dolor, por unos segundos me recordaste a mi Akane, pero ella iba muriendo poco a poco.

Estaba dispuesto a marcharme de tu habitación.

-Lo mejor es que no nos volvamos a ver Akane, tu sigue con tu vida y yo con la mía-  
-Eso no, no vas a huir, tu me obligaste a escucharte, tú también me escucharás-  
-Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo-  
-Pero yo sí, tu dices que yo soy egoísta, terca e inmadura, tal vez tengas razón, no pienso pedirte perdón por nada ¿Egoísta? Puede que si lo haya sido pero, ¿Tú tampoco sentiste curiosidad por saber todo el dolor que sentía? Mucho menos te diste a la tarea de darme una explicación, yo te hubiera creído todo, te hubiera perdonado y hubiera olvidado todo. Pero tú me obligaste a ser como soy. ¿Acaso creíste que iba a estar para siempre derrotada? ¿Egoísta? Acaso tu y Nabiki se dignaron a encararme, ustedes estaban tranquilamente mientras que yo tenía que soportar los acosos de mis compañeros, las burlas de mis amigas, las constantes comparaciones de todos a mi alrededor, todos me veían como Akane Tendo la chica que fue tirada como basura por su novio el cual prefirió a su hermana. ¿Tú crees que todo esto ha sido difícil para ti? Tu no sabes lo que yo sufrí, tenía miles de problemas, muchos se aprovechaban de mi vulnerable situación, no sabes lo terrible que era tener hombres a mi alrededor, gritar tu nombre con todas mis fuerzas pero tu nunca ibas, ya no me salvabas, tenía que aprender a protegerme yo sola, tenía que hacer todo por mí sola, ya no te tenía a mi lado. Me abandonaste, me dejaste cuando más te necesitaba, ¿Inmadura? Si tu hubieras pasado por todo lo que yo pasé, si entendieras un poco de todo ese dolor, de toda esta amargura, sabrías mis razones. Tenía que hacerlo todo sola, ya no tenía nada, tú ya no estarías ahí para mí. No sabes lo que es el dolor, tu no sabes lo que significa el sufrimiento…no vengas a reclamarme cuando no has vivo la mitad de lo que yo-. estabas llorando de rabia.  
-Perdón, yo…yo no tenía ni idea-

Había sido un tonto, tenías toda la razón, te había abandonado, te dejé a merced de cualquier idiota, jamás me había dedicado a ver todo eso, yo estaba tan preocupado por tu seguridad que había sido el primero en desprotegerte. Si tan solo pudiera decirte todo, tal vez entenderías pero eso ya no me serviría de excusa a todo lo que has dicho.

-Por supuesto que no tenías idea ¿Y cómo iba a tenerla? Si tu mundo era perfecto a comparación mía ¿Perdón? ¿De qué sirve eso ahora? ¿Acaso eso me regresará mi sonrisa de antes, la felicidad que no tenía que fingir? ¿De qué sirve pedir perdón ahora? ¿Eso qué cambiará? Tu dices que lastime a Nabiki y a ti ¿Por qué? Si se supone que ustedes se quieren, lo demuestran a cada beso que se dan. ¿A qué vienen tus excusas? Si se supone que mi hermana te ama y tu a ella ¿Por qué estaban sufriendo ustedes? Yo en su lugar me alegraría por que por fin el obstáculo había sido eliminado, pero yo sí sé la razón. Nabiki ama a Kuno y aunque te pese tu me amas. ¿Entonces? Si nos amamos ¿Para qué lastimarnos innecesariamente? -  
-Si tan solo entendieras, es algo tan complicado- ¿Eso era todo lo que diría? Lo siento, no tenía las palabras adecuadas.  
-¿y cómo quieres que entienda? Si no me explicas nada, si no me dejas entrar a tu mundo ¿Cómo quieres que regrese a ser la de antes si no me lo permites?-

Estaba a punto de contestarte cuando un grito familiar provino desde la sala, tu y yo nos miramos y nos dirigimos corriendo hacía la puerta.

-Akane tu no bajes, quédate aquí, prométemelo- te tomé de la mano y tus ojos volvieron a brillas como antes.  
-Yo no tengo por qué obedecerte, hago lo que se me da la gana- soltaste tu mano ¿Y qué esperabas Saotome? ¿Qué cayera rendida a tus pies después de todo eso?

Bajamos las escaleras rápidamente, para encontrar una pared del dojo totalmente destruida y alguien salía de los escombros, era Nabiki estaba de espaldas al causante de todo esto, tenía una especie de daga en la mano, no dudo unos instantes y lanzó directamente eso al cuerpo de tu hermana, Nabiki volteó confundida pero ya era muy tarde, tu bajaste corriendo rápidamente, traté de detenerte pero fuiste más rápida. Sin dudarlo ni un segundo te pusiste enfrente de ella con ambos brazos extendidos ¿Qué rayos planeabas hacer?

En ese momento tanto tu hermana como yo gritamos con horror tu nombre, para presenciar la horrible escena que seguiría después de eso.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Hola! ¿Qué opinan de este capítulo? ¿Algo dramático? Jeje, lo siento es que andaba algo depre y decidí plasmarlo aquí. Vaya, Akane si que tiene un gran corazonzote, miren que pararse enfrente de su hermana después de lo que hizo es realmente amor de hermanas XD.

Oh pero no se confíen, tengo otra sorpresa jojo. Bueno espero ansiosamente sus reviews, son muy importantes para mí.

Aquí están las respuestas a algunos reviews, gracias a todos los demás que me han dejado sus comentarios, a los que han agregado a esta historia como su favorita. Mil gracias.

Laescondida2004: si, sé que tienes muchas dudas al respecto, igual que todos las tienen, pero en el transcurso de la historia todo se irá aclarando. Así es como ya he mencionado antes, este fin podría llamarse universo alterno, desde el principio ninguno ha actuado como se supone lo harían en el anime, ¿Acaso te imaginas a Shampoo de amiga con Akane? Ni en mis peores pesadillas jiji. En este fic no necesariamente todos van a adoptar el papel que tenían en el anime, por eso mismo la actitud de Ryoga, de Ranma y hasta de Nabiki. Más adelante sabrás porque Ranma no hace nada. Con respecto a Kasumi sobre arreglar el asunto, en lo particular no me gustaría que una tercera persona viniera a arreglar mis problemas, además el orgullo reina en este fic, ni Akane y mucho menos Ranma quisieran que Kasumi les arreglara sus problemas.

Orochi: estoy muy de acuerdo con tu review, pero vamos así somos todas las chicas siempre tratamos de que el culpable sea nuestra pareja aunque solo sea por jugar. Es por eso que quise realizar este fic, en parte ha sido culpa de Ranma por su actitud, pero Akane…bueno creo que en este fic se le ve sin escrúpulos. Pero trataré de que esta vez sea algo diferente.

Marirosy: De verdad agradezco que me sigas en cada uno de mis fics, pero como ya te explique es un universo alterno, no necesariamente se van a comportar como lo hacen en el anime.

Lucy lu y lili-cruz: Espero no haberlas decepcionado con el sufrimiento de Ranma, creo que la peor parte que se lleva es no poder hacer nada.

Roxy: no te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo. 


	4. Pudo ser tan fácil

Aquí tienen el capítulo final.

Pudo ser tan fácil

Hace unos instantes me encontraba viendo la televisión, tan tranquila, tomando un té caliente, a punto de irme a acostar. Había subido la televisión a todo volumen, puesto que sus gritos no me dejaban escuchar mi programa favorito…esas discusiones que tanto extrañaba comenzaban a resurgir. Yo sabía el motivo de todo, no eres muy buena fingiendo hermanita. Sabía que Ranma estaba contigo, seguramente reclamándote lo que estabas haciendo y tú como siempre te dejarías llevar por tus impulsos, ambos son tan inmaduros…Estaba tan relajada, había sido un día tan pesado, me había ido muy bien, hoy si había hecho muy buenos negocios. Cuando sentí perfectamente detrás de mí, un aire caliente que me empujó violentamente hacía la pared contraria de la casa, de mi garganta salió un grito horrible, me estampé directamente con la pared y caí un poco noqueada. Me levanté un poco confusa, giré mi cabeza hacia arriba y pude observarlos a ambos con su expresión de horror, en especial a ti Akane ¿Cómo puedes tener esa expresión ahorita? Yo pensé que esto te haría feliz, los dos ven atrás de mí, decido voltear lentamente para observar a el o la causante de todo esto, pero mi vista es borrosa y diviso un objeto puntiagudo acercándose a mi. ¿Hasta aquí ha llegado todo? ¿Así es como termina?

Escuchó tus pasos, ¿Qué rayos haces? Te pones en frente de mi, con ambos brazos extendidos, ¿Por qué? ¿Estás dispuesta a morir por mi? ¿Por una traidora? Tanto daño que te he hecho y aún así darías la vida por mi, pero yo no permitiría eso, no iba a dejarte todo otra vez…ya no más. Sin pensarlo dos veces, te sujeté de ambos brazos y giré rápidamente antes de que la daga se incrustara en tu pecho, había quedado de espaldas hacía mi atacante, sentí perfectamente como el trozo de metal se iba fundiendo en mi piel, estaba muy frío, te solté y caí al suelo sin fuerzas, sintiendo un profundo dolor en mi. ¿A este dolor te referías? ¿Así te dolía? Por supuesto que no. Sentí como un líquido caliente iba recorriendo mi espalda lentamente, tu te arrodillaste junto a mi y comenzaste a llorar, para serte sincera no sabía si llorabas de alegría o porque realmente te estaba doliendo. Me miraste, en esos ojos se reflejaba la bondad que por tanto tiempo habías estado guardado, sujetaste mi cabeza delicadamente y entre sollozos me dijsite que no me preocupara que todo estaría bien, que Ranma me llevaría al hospital, era tanto el dolor que ni siquiera pude hablarte.

Miraste hacía mi oponente, eras la única sorprendida cuando descubriste su identidad, su rostro era de horror, me miraste y solo desvié la mirada. Ahí estaba ella, con un porte imponente, una mirada donde albergaba la locura, esa sonrisa tan irónica llena de sarcasmo, esos cabellos púrpuras llenos de polvo y un poco desarreglados. Pero así era ella, la causante de todo esto…la culpable de que llegáramos a lastimarnos.

-Sham…Shampoo- dijiste asombrada.  
-¡Sorpresa!- su expresión era de felicidad y en su tono de voz vivía la inocencia.  
-¿Có…como? ¿Qué pretendías hacer?- emitiste esa oración con mucho trabajo.  
-¿Eso no quedar claro? ¿Akane querer que Shampoo vuelva a repetirlo?- dijo sarcástica.  
-¿Pero qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué atacas a sí a mi hermana?- "hermana" que lindo suena eso en ti, hace mucho que no me decías así.  
-¿Acaso Akane olvidar lo que Nabiki hacer? ¡Nabiki robarle a Ranma!- su inocencia era su mejor máscara.  
tu te quedaste pensativa un rato, no era posible que te estuviera convenciendo, no otra vez.  
-A…Akane- dije con un pequeño esfuerzo, pues sentía la sangre en mi boca-  
-¿Qué ocurre?-  
-Sha…Shampoo…ella…-tuve que toser, sentía que me ahogaba.  
-Nabiki no molestarse, Shampoo decir todo-  
Tú la miraste fijamente.  
-¿Acaso Akane creer que Shampoo ser amiga? ¿Creer que Shampoo darte su confianza? Shampoo jamás rebajase a tal nivel-  
Tús ojos marrones poco a poco iban abriéndose más, podía sentir tus puños apretados con fuerza.  
-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué te ocurre?- dijiste sin más.  
-Akane, no creo que éste sea el momento, ahorita Nabiki está muy grave- dijo mi prometido, intentando evitar todo esto, me hubiera encantado ayudarle, pero era tan difícil hacerlo en mi estado.  
-Ranma, tú lleva a Nabiki con un médico, yo me encargo de Shampoo- dijiste decidida.  
-No, no pienso dejarte con esta loca-  
-¡Vete!, puedo hacerlo yo sola, ahora lo más importante es Nabiki- colocaste mi cabeza con cuidado en el suelo y me miraste seria, para después caminar unos centímetro y quedar frente a frente con Shampoo.  
Ranma me tomo ente sus brazos delicadamente, te miró dándote a entender que todo estaría bien, tú solo nos miraste tiernamente ¿O acaso yo ya estaba alucinando? Ranma y yo nos fuimos de ese lugar, estaba pagando todo el daño que te había hecho, estaba pagando el pecado con esto y mi penitencia sería la muerte.

TE miro firmemente, tienes un porte tan majestuoso, lástima que tu corazón esté tan podrido.

-Ahora estamos solas Shampoo, dí lo que tengas que decir y haz lo que tengas que hacer- dije sin titubeos.  
-De acuerdo, ¿Acaso creer que Shampoo ser tu amiga?-  
-¿Y no lo eres?- no sabía como podías hablar mostrándote tan fría.  
-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Shampoo nunca ser amiga tuya! ¡Nunca!- tu tono de voz comenzaba a aumentar.  
-Entonces ¿Por qué te mostraste así conmigo? ¿Por qué me dijiste que éramos amigas? ¿Para qué fingir?-  
-¿Acaso Akane nunca preguntarse por qué Ranma y Nabiki hacer todo eso? ¿Nunca te paso por la mente eso verdad? ¡Akane ser tan torpe!- comenzó a reír locamente.  
-¿De qué hablas?- mi tono de voy había cambiado notablemente, si quería enfrentarte tenía que ser fría como el hielo.  
-Ser simple, Shampoo ser la mente maestra, planear todo esto. Shampoo decir a Ranma que si no te dejase yo matarte, pero Shampoo querer dolor hacía Akane, querer hacerte sufrir mucho, así que Shampoo pedirle que te cambiara por Nabiki, ser todo más fácil. Ranma alejarse de ti. Nabiki nunca estar de acuerdo pero querer evitar tu trágica muerte, pero Nabiki no ser tan buena como tu pensar, Shampoo pagarle mucho dinero para aceptar hacerlo.

Volviste a reír, no puedo creer lo tranquila que estabas al decirme todo esto. ¿Cómo tú…alguien a quien consideraba mi amiga? Y yo había sido tan ciega, había dañado a Ranma y a Nabiki sin escuchar ninguna razón, mi mente había creado unas historias tan distintas a esto. Y todo por tu culpa, por tu estúpida obsesión.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué viniste a hacer? ¡Todo iba bien! Nabiki estaba con Ranma, ellos estaban felices y yo estaba sufriendo, no tienes la idea de todo el dolor que causaste…ahora entiendo todo, ahora entiendo el por qué de tus planes acerca de que coqueteara con media escuela. Ahora todo tiene sentido, pero dime una cosa ¿Por qué, si todo iba tan bien, decidiste venir a atacar a Nabiki?  
-Akane equivocarse, al principio, todo ir bien, pero Shampoo notar enamoramiento de Nabiki, además ella dejarte más tiempo con Ranma. Tu hacerle mucho daño, Shampoo agradecértelo-.  
-¡Eres una maldita enferma! ¿Qué lograbas con esto? ¿Por qué me mentiste? Entonces aquella vez que te conté todo, tus lágrimas no fueron más que una farsa- estaba totalmente furiosa, ¿Cómo pude confiar en ella? Pero yo no tenía la culpa, estaba tan vulnerable que fue fácil para ella meterse en mi cabeza.  
-Así es, Shampoo saber todo desde el principio, ser buena actriz, Shampoo logró distanciamiento con Akane, tu ser muy tonta ¿Cómo creerte todo eso?- tus risas inundaron toda la habitación  
-¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? ¿Cómo llegar a estos extremos solo para cumplir un capricho?- comencé a gritar.  
-Ranma no ser un capricho, él ser amor de mi vida, Shampoo amar a Ranma y no dejárselo a cualquiera-  
-¡Estás loca! Todo lo planeaste, no puedo creerlo, y yo caí como una tonta. Lastimé a Ranma y a mi hermana, me das lástima- lentamente giré mi cuerpo para alejarme de ese lugar, no quería quedarme ahí ni un segundo más, tenía que ver a Nabiki y arreglar las cosas con Ranma.  
-Shampoo no dejarte ir tan fácil- tu voz sonó molesta, pero yo seguí mi camino sin mirar atrás, como si no me importase lo que dijeras.  
-Akane ¡Vuelve!- seguí mi camino cuando sentí un pedazo de metal clavarse en mi brazo, haciéndome retorcer del dolor, mi extremidad comenzaba a colorearse de rojo y sentía como punzaba, volteé hacía ti y tenías una sonrisa en tus labios, lentamente retiré el objeto de mi brazo dando unos gritos de dolor, habías lanzado eso muy fuerte. Esto dolía demasiado, arrojé la daga al suelo, con mi otra mano tapaba la cortada, te miré desconcertadamente.  
-¡Akane ver que pasar sino obedecer!-  
-¿Qué quieres de mí Shampoo?- dije firme, aunque por dentro estaba muerta de miedo.  
-Tu vida- tus ojos habían perdido ese brillo y en tus labios se formaba una macabra sonrisa, habías enloquecido. 

Sin pensarlo dos veces corrí de ese lugar, cuando sentí como otra daga rozaba lentamente mi mejilla, sentí el líquido caliente recorrer mi cara cual lágrima, para después limpiarla delicadamente y mirarte-

-No te desharás tan fácil de mí ¿Quieres pelear? Adelante- me puse en posición de guardia y ¿Tú qué hiciste? Soltaste una carcajada, te estabas burlando de mí.  
-Akane no ser patética, tu nunca ganarle a Shampoo-  
-Eso está por verse-

Me abalancé sobre ti y comencé a lanzarte golpes en todas direcciones, ni siquiera yo sabía lo que hacía, hace mucho que no practicaba, ya no tenía tanta agilidad como antes, pero tu…tus movimientos eran como un rayo y posiblemente igual de rápidos que la luz, sentí tus golpes incrustarse en mi cuerpo, estaba agotada, pero recordé todo lo que tuve que pasar por tu culpa, aprovechando tu descuido acerté un golpe directamente a la cara, tu te recuperaste rápidamente como si una mosquito te hubiera picado, pero tenías un hilo de sangre que caía de tu nariz.

Tu me soltaste un puñetazo y sentí nuevamente otro objeto de metal clavarse en mi pierna derecha, caí sin fuerzas, mi pierna estaba totalmente inmovilizada, te volviste a reír de mi. Yo me encontraba arrastrándome en el suelo, tal vez era lo que debía pagar por haber hecho tanto daño, pateaste mi pierna sin piedad, recuerdo que mis gritos eran horribles, ya no sentía esa pierna, pero el dolor era inevitable. Soltaste otro fuerte golpe en mi abdomen haciéndome escupir sangre, podrás tener el aspecto de alguien tan indefensa pero eres tan endemoniadamente fuerte.

El dolor comenzaba a cegar todos mis sentidos, mi final llegaría pronto, ¿Terminaría así? ¿Moriría en las manos de la culpable? ¡Claro que no! Aún tenía muchas cosas que decir, que hacer, tenía que ver a Ranma y hablar con Nabiki. Tenía que explicarles y que me explicaran tantas cosas. No me iba a dejar vencer, esta vez ya no sería la más débil.

Te pusiste sobre mí, dejando caer todo tu peso, me sonreíste sarcásticamente y pusiste ambas manos alrededor de mi cuello, presionándolo con fuerza, sentía como todo me daba vueltas, mi corazón iba palpitando menos, y mi cabeza estallaría. Sentí como mi pecho era oprimido y que ni una pizca de aire entraba, comenzaba a perder el conocimiento, cerraba mis ojos y con mis manos hacía esfuerzos en vanos por zafarme. Hasta que me soltaste azotándome contra el suelo. Yo tosí tantas veces, y jalaba aire lo más profundo que podía, sentía mi cuello caliente y me ardía, giré a mi lado izquierdo encontrándome con un objeto parecido al que habías usado, era idéntico, el que se había clavado en mi brazo, lo sujete con mi mano y lo apreté fuertemente.

Aún estaba noqueada pero pude observar como sacabas otra daga debajo de tus ropas, la sujetaste con ambas manos y la dirigiste con mucha velocidad hacía mi pecho, abrí mis ojos rápidamente y en pocos instantes ambas estábamos cubiertas de sangre ajena. Tu de la mía y yo de la tuya. Tenía mi mano apretando la daga que se encontraba dentro de tu abdomen y tu hacías lo mismo en mi hombro izquierdo, a pesar del dolor, ninguna soltaba la daga, tu sonrisa se empezó a desvanecer poco a poco y lentamente fuiste cayendo del lado derecho, agonizando, teniendo la vista pérdida.

Con mi mano ensangrentada tapé mi hombro y logré sentarme con dificultad, respiraba agitadamente, eso me había asustado, si no hubiera actuado rápidamente probablemente yo estaría en el suelo moribunda tal y como tú lo estás, tenía la mayor parte de mi cuerpo entumido, el dolor era demasiado, sentía perfectamente el líquido rojo tan caliente recorrer mi brazo y mi pierna, pero me había librado de algo horrible. Volteé a verte y por unos instantes recordé esos momentos en los que comíamos juntas en tu restauran, engañándome con palabras falsas, debo decir que si te considere mi amiga, te llegué a tener confianza pero la vida te da tantas sorpresas.

Me acerqué a ti a rastras, te coloqué boca arriba, tus ojos se centraron en mi, tu mirada era tan indescifrable, era una mirada que Shampoo nunca hubiera tenido.

-Shampoo, perdóname pero no me diste otra opción- apenas si podía hablar, aún seguía temblando del miedo y el dolor seguía palpitando por todo mi cuerpo.  
-Shampoo jamás estar con Ranma…haber sido mala, estar siendo castigada- esas palabras resonaron en mi mente, comencé a llorar, yo te había arrebatado la vida, no tenía ningún derecho. Pero de no haberlo hecho tu me hubieras matado sin pensarlo dos veces.  
-No digas eso, realmente te consideré mi amiga, pero tus acciones te llevaron hasta acá-  
-Shampoo amar a Ranma mucho, amarlo por siempre…estar esperándolo… -. Tus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas, tu respiración se iba haciendo más lenta, comenzaste a quejarte aún más, me miraste, en tu mirada pude leer todo el arrepentimiento y la tristeza, tomaste mi mano y la apretaste con tu poca fuerza, para después ir cerrando los ojos lentamente, dejaste caer tu mano y en ese instante…tu corazón se durmió…para siempre.

No tuve palabras, puede sonar cruel pero no tuve la necesidad de decirte algo, lo que habías cometido en esta vida era imperdonable, puede que esto sea un cargo de conciencia para toda mi vida, pero me quedo con la satisfacción de que luche por vivir, me quedé inmóvil por un momento mientras hacía una especie de torniquete en mi pierna, para después levantarme poco a poco. Tenía que ir a ver a Nabiki,y a Ranma…necesitaba verlo y decirle lo estúpida que había sido.

Salí caminando difícilmente de ese lugar, mi ropa estaba cubierta de rojo, al igual que mis manos, brazos y piernas, el dolor había cesado ahora solo sentía leves punzadas y ardor. Tenía que llegar a donde estaban ustedes, conociéndolos ambos irían con el doctor Tofú. Hacía mucho que iba con él, tenía muchas ganas de platicar con él.

El cielo se cubría con su manto negro haciéndolo lucir los pequeños diamantes que comenzaban a aparecer lentamente, todas las personas me miraban asustados ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Si daba un aspecto fatal, cualquiera que me viera diría que había peleado con alguna bestia. La vista se me iba poniendo borrosa, pero tenía que llegar a mi objetivo, no podía rendirme ahora, ya llevaba un gran camino recorrido. Tenía que tener fuerzas.

Estoy aquí, exhausto y preocupado por ti, no sé que estarás haciendo con Shampoo y eso me tiene atemorizado, ella está enferma ha perdido sus facultades mentales, está dispuesta a hacer todo por cumplir sus berrinches. Akane, espero que estés bien que no comentas ninguna locura, me encantaría estar a tu lado para protegerte de todo, pero tampoco puedo dejar a Nabiki como si nada, ella me ha ayudado mucho, ha sido mi pañuelo de lágrimas varias ocasiones.

Esto me está matando, además Nabiki está inconsciente, no me quita nada ir a verte y saber que te encuentras bien, eso haré. Estaba levantándome cuando la puerta se abrió violentamente y vi el cuerpo de alguien caer bruscamente al suelo, esa ropa se me hacía muy familiar. ¡Dios mío! ¡Akane!

-Akane- dije con horror, corrí velozmente a levantarte, mis manos se mancharon de rojo al instante y sentí en mi corazón una punzada. Estabas agonizando, habías perdido tanta sangre y tenías unas grandes heridas en tu hombro, en tu brazo y tu pierna. El doctor tenía que verte rápido, no estaba dispuesto a perderte, apenas comenzaba a recuperarte.  
-¡Ranma…Ranma perdón! ¡Perdóname!- en tu voz se notaba todo el dolor que tenías. Sin pensarlo mucho la grité al doctor.  
-Tranquila Akane, todo estará bien. Te recuperarás ¿dónde está Shampoo?- no pude evitar hacer esa pregunta aunque sabía que era posible que no me contestaras, tenía que saber qué había pasado con ella, tal vez estaba siguiéndote porque no creo que se hubiera rendido tan fácilmente.  
-Shampoo…ella…está muerta- abrí mis ojos enormemente ¡No podía ser posible! ¡No creía que tu serías capaz de…!  
-Nabiki, tengo que verla- te esforzaste vanamente en zafarme pero volviste a caer, esta vez te sujete fuertemente, pero intentaste arrastrarte.  
-Estás muy débil, debes descansar-.  
-Tengo que explicarte tantas cosas, déjame- intentaste pararte nuevamente y esta vez lo lograste, tus pasos eran torpes, te ibas sujetando de las paredes.

Tus fuerzas no te dieron para más, caíste sin más al suelo, cerraste tus ojos, tu respiración era lenta pero sabía que estabas viva.

El doctor acudió a mi llamado y te llevé entre mis brazos a la camilla, la cual al contacto con tu cuerpo quedo manchada de tu sangre, estabas pálida, el doctor me dijo que era debido a tanta pérdida de sangre. Me quedé contigo hasta el amanecer, no iba a dejarte sola. A veces solía visitar a Nabiki, ella estaba mejor, ya había recuperado la consciencia y la herida no había sido tan grave. Ambos esperábamos el momento en que abrieras tus ojos, tenía tantas ganas de explicarte todo, de darte mis razones, de enfrentarte cara a cara después de medio año.

Nabiki también estaba ansiosa por verte, aunque algo apenada también por lo que te había hecho. Los tres caímos en los juegos de Shampoo, por ella no te preocupes, llamé a una funeraria para que fueran a recoger su cuerpo en nuestra casa, hicieron muchas preguntas y las siguen haciendo, tu no tuviste la culpa, fue en defensa propia.

-Akane, ¡Qué torpes fuimos!- dije con voz cortada.  
-No debí caer en sus juegos, ve como terminamos, hiriéndonos sin razón, pagándonos con la misma moneda, cobrándonos venganza de acciones que nosotros nunca quisimos realizar, nos fuimos perdiendo-

Tomé tu tibia mano y la coloqué sobre mi frente.

-Yo no quería que esto fuera así, perdóname Akane. Perdóname- no sabía porque pero las lágrimas amenazaban su salida, quería que todo fuera igual que antes, que el dolor se fuera, llegar harto de las constantes peleas con medio mundo y encontrarme con tu sonrisa, era todo lo que podía pedir para que mi mundo fuese perfecto tan solo por algunos instantes.

Sentí como tu mano comenzaba a moverse poco a poco, te observé con una mirada desconcertada y fuiste abriendo tus ojos parpadeando varias veces, miraste a tu alrededor, tu mirada se poso en mí para después sonreírme tiernamente. Esa era mi Akane, a la que yo tanto amo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- estaba nervioso, después de medio año era lo que podía llamarse nuestra primera plática, la de ayer no cuenta, porque solo discutimos.  
-¿Dónde estoy?-  
-En el hospital de Dr. Tofú-  
-¿Y Nabiki? ¿Cómo está?- estabas muy preocupada por ella.  
-Ella está bien, está en el cuarto de al lado-  
-Quiero verla- hiciste un esfuerzo en pararte, pero yo te detuve y te negué con la cabeza.  
-Tranquila, la verás muy pronto-

Nos miramos fijamente por un largo rato, había pasado tanto tiempo pero no había podido olvidar tus hermosos ojos, ese día volvían a recuperar su brillo, tus mejillas se tornaron rojas y comprendí que aún no te había perdido.

-Ranma perdóname…perdón por todo lo que hice, no fue mi intención, yo estaba tan herida y el dolor me cegó- te miré para después tomar la palaba.  
-Los tres nos lastimamos, dijimos e hicimos cosas que no sentíamos, fuimos víctimas de un estúpido juego, un juego que se convirtió en tortura. Nos lastimamos tanto-.  
-Ranma, enserio lo siento, no sabía el motivo, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Yo hubiera podido fingir, no sabes todo lo que sufrí-.  
-Lo sé Akane, todos sufrimos pero tú te llevaste la peor parte, no te dije nada porque no quería meterte en mis problemas, yo soy el que debe pedirte perdón Akane, no medí las consecuencias de todo esto, mi honor y orgullo impidieron encontrar otra solución, te hice a un lado. Quiero que sepas que nunca tuve nada que ver con Nabiki, esos besos que le daba era para hacer todo más real, no pretendo que me creas…- acariciaste mi mano dulcemente.  
-Ranma perdón por actuar tan inmadura, ¿Te digo algo? Yo tampoco tuve nada que ver con kuno, además Gracias…por haberme salvado de Ryoga. A propósito ¿Dónde está?-  
-Vino hace unos momentos, te vio y decidió que lo mejor para él, era irse por unos días, dijo que regresaría pero por el momento estaba apenado por todo lo sucedido-.  
-A él también lo lastime, tienes razón soy un monstruo-

Volví a negar con mi cabeza.

-La Akane de ayer era un monstruo, hoy simplemente vuelves a ser Akane- te sonreí.  
-Ranma, esa vez que Nabiki me lo contó todo, escuché tras la puerta lo que platicaban, el beso que te dio- coloqué me dedo índice sobre tus labios.  
-Me sorprendí porque ese mismo día habíamos planeado todo, sabíamos justamente lo que te diría, sospechamos que después de que Nabiki saliera de tu habitación estarías en la puerta para oír todo, yo jamás quise decir eso, pero Nabiki suele ser muy buena fingiendo en todo eso, si pudieras ver mis expresiones seguramente todo se había arruinado. Pero te creíste todo, y eso nos ayudó mucho-.  
-¿Tanto miedo le tenías a Shampoo?- preguntaste sorprendida.  
-No tanto a ella, si no a sus acciones, sabemos que el corazón de Shampoo está envenenado, era muy astuta, al principio me negué a hacerlo, pero ella dijo que cuando menos me lo esperara, en el momento que yo menos pensara, te mataría. Era muy inteligente, de no haber aceptado pudo habernos tendido una trampa y acabar con tu vida sin piedad. Estaba totalmente loca-.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, la verdad es que no quería perderte, Shampoo haría todo por lograr su capricho, seguramente si yo no le hubiera hecho caso tu y yo no estaríamos aquí.

Después de unos días el doctor decidió que era bueno que vieras a Nabiki, ella vino a tu cuarto, ya estaba mucho mejor, entró a tu cuarto para arreglar todo.

Así es, nuevamente volvemos a cruzar palabra después de meses de indiferencia, entró a tu cuarto lentamente y te veo recostada con tu cabeza hacía un lado, volteas a veme y me sonríes, me dirijo hacía ti, un gran silencio invade nuestra habitación, no era fácil para ninguna de las dos decir algo, había tanto dolor y resentimiento.

-Nabiki, sé que tuve un comportamiento muy inmaduro, no quise que todo terminara así, lo siento-

Me quedé callada por unos instantes ¿cuáles eran las palabras adecuadas para este momento?

-No…no te preocupes, yo también fui muy inmadura, perdón por haberte lastimado tanto. Pero bueno…ya debes de saber lo ocurrido. Nunca pasó por mi mente lastimarte, al principio realmente era para protegerte, pero no podía soportar las actitudes que ibas tomando al pasar de los días, tenía que hacer algo-  
-Lo entiendo yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, tal vez esto no sea fácil de olvidar pero quiero hacerte una pregunta y que me respondas con toda sinceridad. ¿Estás enamorada de Ranma?

Esa pregunta alborotó mi corazón, ¿Desde cuándo eras tan directa? ¿Qué se supone qué tenía que decir? Era cierto que yo amaba a Kuno, pero por Ranma había crecido un cierto cariño muy especial, aunque si lo decía podría arruinar las cosas, era mejor que guardase ese secreto en lo más profundo de mi alma.

-Por supuesto que no, Ranma no se ajusta a mis expectativas, además él solo tiene ojos para ti.

Noté tu sonrojo ante eso y sonreí.

-Nabiki yo debo de confesarte algo-  
-Te escucho-  
-Respecto a lo de kuno…-

Mi semblante cambió considerablemente, sentía como mi rostro se volvía pálido.

-La verdad es que…él y yo...-

Estaba preparada para lo que fuera, ¿qué podía ser peor?

-La verdad es que él y yo nunca tuvimos nada íntimo, lo de la cámara fue una travesura pero después de parar la grabación, le exigí que se fuera de mi cuarto, ente él y yo nunca paso nada. nunca quise lastimarte-.  
-Tranquila, todo estará olvidado-

Me levanté de la silla y fui hacía la salida, no sin antes voltear para darte un mensaje. 

-Nabiki..-dijiste adquiriendo un semblante muy serio.  
-Para ti… ¿cuánto costó mi felicidad?- abrí los ojos enormemente, sabía a que te referías, seguramente esa maldita de Shampoo te lo dijo todo.  
-Akane…-  
-Respóndeme ¿Cuánto te pagó Shampoo?-  
-No sabes lo mal que me siento por esto..-  
-¿Cuánto?- a pesar de eso tu voz sonaba tranquila, no tenías ninguna intención de enojarte.  
-100,000,000- dije pesadamente.  
-¿Tan poco?-  
-Perdóname Akane, no medía las consecuencias, pero sabes cómo soy con el dinero, aún lo conservo podríamos usarlo para lo que tú quisieras. Sé que fue muy bajo de mi parte.  
-¿Ranma lo sabe?- tu mirada no se poso en mi, tu voz se había vuelto seca y fría.  
-No, ¿Se lo diras?- mi voz tembló.  
-No, a pesar de que eres muy egoísta, solo piensas en ti…eres mi hermana. Pero no me pidas que te perdone, no por ahora-

Me levanté de la silla, por lo menos había tenido el valor de encararte, sé que ya no será lo mismo de antes, pero yo me encargaré de que vuelvas a confiar en mí.

-Por cierto Gracias por salvarme de la loca de Shampoo- dije con una sonrisa.  
-Eres mi hermana, lo volvería a hacer si fuera necesario- a pesar de que tu voz era sin interés, me viste y trataste de emitir una sonrisa.

Habían pasado dos meses desde ese suceso, tanto Nabiki como yo nos habíamos recuperado, aunque mis heridas aún no cerraban bien, ya no me dolían tanto, además Ranma era muy cuidadoso conmigo, había cambiado su actitud, yo también la había cambiado y qué decir de Nabiki, lo único igual en ella era el amor hacía el dinero.

Como cada sábado, le pedí a Ranma que me acompañara al cementerio, llevaba en mis manos unas hermosas rosas blancas, que como de costumbre, llevaba cada semana a su tumba. Me gustaba visitarla, aunque todo hubiera sido una farsa, le guardé un gran cariño, me arrodillaba y le platicaba todo lo que sucedía en mi vida y con respecto a Ranma, sé que no estaría muy gustosa de oír todo eso, pero era a la única que se lo podía decir. Sonará raro pero me agradaba la compañía de Shampoo. Por dentro era una gran persona.

Ranma me tomó de la mano para después sonreírme dulcemente, pasó sus dedos por mi cabello y me tomó de la cintura para darme un beso en la frente. No puedo decir que tenemos una relación formal pero por lo menos sé que ya nadie nos separará…Aunque yo sé que aún no puedo confiar totalmente en Nabiki…puede que sea una de mis mejores amigas pero también es la más mortal enemiga que te puedas encontrar…yo sé que está enamorada de Ranma, pero no existe precio que Nabiki pueda pagar por su amor…

Nos amamos y eso es algo que ni todo el dinero del mundo podrá romper…lástima que Nabiki aún no lo entienda…si vendió mi felicidad por todo ese dinero no sé que más pueda hacer…Tal vez nunca la perdone, nunca pueda llevar una relación tan buena con ella…después de todo ella ama al dinero incluso más que a ella misma. Pero mi amor hacía Ranma es más fuerte…incluso más que mi propia vida…

Nos amamos…y el amor es algo que el dinero jamás podrá comprar.

Notas de la autora:

Sé que el final quedo muy abierto, pero entiendan, no podía poder una relación formal con Akane y Ranma, aunque no lo crean es algo difícil de superar, aunque todo haya sido fingido, el dolor que se causaron no desaparecería por completo. Bueno este ha sido el final, algo dramático el capítulo ¿No? ¡Sorpresa! Nadie se imagino que fuera Shampoo. Si me preguntan por qué ella y no alguien más como Kodachi, algún enemigo de Ranma o de Akane…es fácil.

Kodachi no, recuerden que Ranma le contó la verdad, ella sabía quien era la culpable en todo caso debió atacar a Shampoo y no a Nabiki.  
Enemigos de Ranma y Akane, créanme que lo pensé demasiado pero de ser así Ranma lo hubiera enfrentado sin dejar a Akane. Ambos estarían pelando juntos, puesto que Ranma no le teme a ninguno en particular. Ninguno de los dos hubiera cedido tan fácil. En cambio Shampoo… es cruel, despiadada y me pareció genial ponerla como la causante de todo, además sabemos que Ranma es incapaz de golpear a una mujer, va contra su "honor"

Además yo no me aguanté las ganas de matar a Shampoo ¡Es una maldita! Pero por desgracia todo tiene su fin. Espero esta historia les haya gustado mucho. Lo siento si los decepcioné.

Rutabi de Saotome: que bueno que el fic te haya gustado, si yo tampoco me imagino a todos actuando así…sería algo muy cruel. Como vez no fue extenso, espero seguir recibiendo tus reviews.

Kary14: Yo te apoyo, Akane quedó como la malvada de la historia, pero pues siempre actúa por sus impulsos. Espero que el final te haya gustado.

Lili-cruz: Qué bueno que te agradó el anterior capítulo, espero que este te haya gustado mucho más.

Roxy: Gracias a tus súplicas no maté a Akane, (Admito que si pensé en matarla) pero después dije no…Akane no puede morir. Yo también soy fan de la pareja R&A…de hecho es la primera vez que escribo un fic tan cruel, todos los demás están basados en el amor. Espero seguir recibiendo tus reviews.

Meiya Takenouchi: ¡Me alegro tanto que te haya gustado mi fic! Espero no haberme tardado tanto en la continuación, pero es que la tonta escuela me absorbe. Ójala el final no te haya decepcionado.

Marirosy: Enserio que me agradan tus reviews, me dan más ánimo a escribir. Gracias por seguirme en todas mis historias.

Alyshaluz: Gracias por tus reviews. Aprovecho para decir que me encanta tu fic de "La impostora" y estoy ansiosa por el siguiente capítulo.

Aliz li: Tienes razón pero Akane es alguien muy noble, en su lugar yo haría lo mismo aunque no lo merezca, pero vamos nos dimos cuenta que lo merecía, Nabiki si merecía que su hermana le salvara la vida.

.mx: no te esperabas que fuera Shampoo ¿Verdad? La verdad yo tampoco jaja, pero ella es cruel e impredecible, espero que las dudas sobre el beso del primer capítulo se hayan disipado. Te respondo tu duda de ¿Por qué Ranma golpeo a Nabiki cuando le dijo que amaba a Kuno? Dime, si estuvieras en la misma situación, protegiendo a alguien para salvar su vida, dejarías que se llevara por sus instintos pudiendo arruinar todo?.

En cuanto a la imagen, según yo no pertenece al manga u OVA, pero podría mandártela si quisieras.

Gracias a todo y cada uno de los lectoes, por sus reviews, por agregarme a favoritos. Son geniales! Regresaré con más historias mucho mejores.


End file.
